New Generation of the DWMA
by KennyTheSoulSucker
Summary: It has been 21 years since the revival and death of Kishin Asura. Lord Death and seven students from his academy defeated him. The seven students aged and had children. They now attend the DWMA, but will they follow their parents' path as heroes or will some descend into madness? KidXMaka SoulXLiz Black*StarXPatty
1. Brooke Albarn: Will She Find Her Weapon?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater_

**Chapter 1: Brooke Albarn: Will She Find Her Weapon?**

"Hi, howdy, hello, wassup, my name is Lord Death, and welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy! This school has a great reputation of making brave heroes and powerful Death Scythes. 21 years ago, three meisters and four weapons worked together to defeat a powerful kishin, Asura. They all graduated from this very Academy, married, and had such adorable children who now attend the DWMA! This is your chance to attend the DWMA and be a hero like those before you. I can tell you're curious about the heroes' children, so I'm gonna tell you about these kids. Let's start with my granddaughter, Brooke Albarn..."

666666

"Papa, can I pick a weapon for once?" a sandy blonde haired girl asked. She had catlike yellow eyes, like her father, and sandy blonde hair, like her mother. She was wearing a white blouse, partly covered by a red sweater vest and a emerald colored tie. Her lower-half consisted of a black, short, pleated skirt with three white stripes on the right side. She was sitting next to her father as he browsed a catalog of _symmetrical _weapons.

"No, sweetie. If I don't find a perfect weapon for you, I'll have to hang myself. We don't want that now, don't we?" he asked his daughter in a strangely positive tone. He was wearing his usual symmetrical suit with a Shinigami skull for a bowtie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey, I'm gonna go into the city for some fresh air. Bye!" she said as she ran for the door.

"Brooklyn Matilda Albarn, get your butt over here! You have no weapon for protection, you could get hurt! Besides, if you go, your mother will have fit and your big brother will be dissapointed!"

"If I go out on my own, Mama will be proud that I was brave enough to go by myself and I am definitely not sticking around for one of big brother's atomic nougies! See ya later!" she shut the door and walked to her favorite diner. Her best friends were waiting for her at the door.

666666

"Hi'ya, Brooke. Took you long enough! Did your spaz dad hold you back?" said the lazy twin Zoey Thompson. Her more serious, smarter twin Lara Thompson stood next to her. They were wearing identical clothes, excluding their fuzzy jackets. Zoey was wearing a pink one, while Lara wore a black one. They have long dirty blonde hair, like their mother.

"My dad is not a spaz! But he still held me back. He wants to help me find a weapon. He still babies me. I can pick a weapon for myself!" Brooke said. For the last three months, Brooke and her father have been searching for a weapon so she could become a full-fledged meister at the DWMA.

"Ha! Why don't you quit your search for a weapon and pick me! Only a godly weapon will distract people from your flat chest!" the flambouyant Dusk*Star said while a book came down on his thick skull. He wore similar clothes to his father, but had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair with blue streaks in it. His hair was currently soaked in his blood.

"I need something better than numbchucks and my chest isn't that flat!" she yelled. The not-reaching-puberty-during-the-proper-age gene came from her mother.

"Maybe we should go inside and have a bite..." the shy Lara Thompson asked, flashing a toothy nervous smile, showing her spiky teeth, which she and Zoey inherited from their father.

They went inside, sat at their usual booth and ordered their usuals. The waitress brought their food to their booth and as she turned to go back to the kitchen, her behind felt a sharp smack delivered by the now-recovered Dusk*Star. She smiled and turned around, giving him an even sharper smack on the face, knocking him out. She picked up his plate and said "Don't worry, you don't have to pay for his meal."

"Thanks!" the girls said as she walked away, giving the meal to a black haired boy about their age sitting at the bar table.

"So, did you find any interesting weapons?" Lara asked Brooke. "I mean, if you're so eager to join the DWMA, why don't you pick the first weapon you see?"

"If I join, I wanna be like Mama. She brought your dad with her to the DWMA and now he's Honorable Grandpa's personal weapon. Now she's trying to become a Death Scythe for when Papa becomes Lord Death."

"So you wanna be a scythe-meister? Pssh, that's lame! Gun-meisters are better. And I'm not saying that because I'm a shotgun. Still, gun-meisters have good coordination and guns are trustworthy." Zoey gloated. Brooke shot her a look of disbelief.

"Hey, speaking of trustworthy, shouldn't you be at the Vatican fighting off kishin cardinals and a squid pope **with your meister**?" Brooke asked, reminding Lara of Zoey's and her mission with Brooke's brother, their meister.

"Nah! Damien can handle it himself. By the way, it's an octopope." Zoey said, flailing her arms like tentacles. Her arm flailing caused her drink to spill.

"Dammit! Brooke, can you please get some napkins?"

"Sure!" Brooke got up, scooting past a snoring Dusk*Star, and got to the bar tables, getting a couple napkins. She turned to go back to her table, but bumped into someone, causing them to both fall.

"Watch it!" the person yelled. Brooke looked at the person she bumped into. It was the boy who got Dusk*Star meal! She got a good look at him. He was a black haired boy who seemed a year older than her. He had a skinny complexion and was wearing clothes that looked like rags, but was wearing a black leather cloak with no tears. It was a couple sizes smaller than him.

"I'm so sorr-" Brooke tried to say before the boy bolted out the diner, leaving Brooke very confused.

666666

"Wow, that was the best food we ate in ages!" Zoey said.

"We've been eating here for two years, ordering the same meals everytime." Lara said, correcting her sister for the upteenth time. "I swear, you say that everytime we eat here."

"Maybe they cook gooder everytime we come here to eat!" Zoey said rather dumbly.

"Better, maybe they cook better, not gooder." Lara correcting her sister again.

"Well, your god should get some sleep! I need to rest for tomorrow's mission." Dusk*Star yelled, interrupting them.

"Bye" the girls said. They conversed on how they should do a co-op mission once Brooke gets a weapon. Once they finished planning Brooke's first mission, the laughing sun went down and it wasn't long until the Thompson Twins left, leaving Brooke alone in the emptiness of the night. She walked alone, wishing she was going on a mission like Dusk*Star and her brother. Dusk*Star was a beginner, but her brother only had three kishin souls and two witch souls left to turn the Thompson Twins into Death Scythes. She shook in anger/envy as she wished she had a weapon.

Then, out of nowhere, a rag-covered hand went across her mouth, dragging Brooke into a dark alley. Two men laughed in an evil, maniacal matter, like they were having fun.

"The girl seems cute, but she's flat chested..." one of the crooks said. He was covered in scars and wore a bulletproof vest. He looked like a average joe (despite the vest), but his inhuman, purple eyes made him look like a monster.

"No matter, her cute face and long legs will drive the customers crazy!" the other crook said. He looked more normal than his other. He wore a suit with the sleeves torn and spoke with a cockney accent.

"What do you want!?" Brooke yelled in fear. At the same moment, she thought of her father's words. _You have no weapon for protection, you could get hurt! _The words were burned into her mind as she wished she gave her mother and father a proper goodbye.

"You see, we gonna bring you to our warehouse, sell you for a couple G's, and then you'll go through an excrutiating pain that will make you a grown woman, if you know what I mean. Once that is done, you'll probably have your brains blown out. Don't worry though, your funeral won't be an open casket." the cockney crook said until his next words were interrupted by a scythe blade piercing his chest. Realizing the predicament he was in, the vest crook ran as the scythe blade pulled out of the first crook. He didn't make it a couple meters before his head was taken off by the blade.

"Thank you." Brooke managed to croak before looking at her savior. She was shocked when she saw that the weapon was the skinny boy from the diner. Before she could react, the boy's hands were gripped around her neck, choking her against the brick alley.

"Give me your money, now! I need it more than you do! I've only eaten once this week!" the boy screamed, but not in anger. Brooke saw in his eyes a look she saw on her father's everytime she rejected a weapon.

Desperation.

Her fear of being choked by the boy was replaced with sympathy. He was probably fed by those who felt sorry for him and his family either abandoned him or died. He seemed to be all alone, no one to lean on. Her tears of sadness for herself was now directed to the skinny boy.

"Wait. I can help you. I can have you fed everyday! Just please, let go!" she was now pleading not for herself, but for him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? So many people told me this and bolted after I let go! Just give me your goddamned money!" he yelled, his desperation turned into anger.

"Trust me, PLEASE!" Brooke cried. She could feel the light get darker and her grandfather's arms embracing her, until she was let go by the boy. She fell, coughing for nearly two minutes. She shakily got up and motioned to the boy. "Follow me..."

The boy hesitantly followed the shaking girl. He was scared she was going to sell him out to the cops.

They walked a couple of blocks and passed the diner from before. He could smell the food from where he stood. His hunger kicked in and he thought of robbing Brooke again. Or at least, attempt to.

"We're here." Brooke whispered. The boy looked up, expecting to see the police station, but saw a mansion instead.

666666

Brooke opened the double doors and turned to the boy. "You wanna eat?" The boy nodded eagerly as he followed her to the kitchen. He looked up at a Shinigami skull clock that said 6:00. He didn't know if it was AM or PM.

"Here's some eggs and bacon!" Brooke said joyfully, who also seemed to have recovered and cooked breakfast. The boy nearly grabbed the plate before it was pulled out of his grasp. _What kind of sick joke is this? _the boy thought.

"You can only have this if you answer a couple of questions." Brooke said.

"What!?"

"Do you wanna eat?" Brooke teased.

"Yeah, ask away." the boy said heitantly.

"Okay, uuhm, what's your name?

"Huh?"

"Your name? What is it?"

"I don't really have one..."

Brooke was shocked to hear his words. What kind of person had no name. She then thought of a couple names. She looked at the book on the dining table, which gave her an idea.

"I'll name you Harry then!"

"What?"

"Your name is Harry now!"

"Uh, okay. Can I eat now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"No." Brooke said bluntly. She thought of a couple of questions she could ask. She didn't want to be direct about her real questioon, so she thought of filler questions instead.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dunno"

"Where did you come from?"

"Dunno"

"When were you born?"

"Dunno," he was getting fed up. "Can I eat **now**!?"

"One more question." Brooke insisted.

"Then what!?"

"Will you be..."

"Be your what?"

"Be my..."

Harry started to get impatient, his impatience turning to rage.

"BE MY WEAPON PARTNER!" Brooke blurted out. Her hands covered her mouth like she didn't mean to say those words.

Brooke thought of her mother. She was a scythe-meister whose death scythe is now the new personal weapon of Lord Death and was so close to becoming a death scythe herself by her husband/meister. Brooke wanted to be just like her.

"Uh, do I get to eat everyday?" Harry said, feeling an emotion between shocked and overjoyed.

"Yup!"

"Get new clothes?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"A bed?"

"Just answer, already!" Brooke said impatiently, noticing he was stalling like she did with her filler questions.

"Alright," Harry said extending his arm for a handshake. "I'll be your weapon partner!"

Brooke was overjoyed. She shook his hands vigorously, starting to cry tears of joy, then a door in the hallway blasted off its hinges and a boy with black hair that had six lines on them, three in the front-right quarter and three in the back-left quarter, and emerald eyes bursted out.

"BROOKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS EARLY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP AT 6:66 (7:06)! GO TO BE-" a book connected to his skull as he fell back unconscious.

"Shut up, Damien..." She turned to go back to her room. "You can eat now Harry!"

Harry looked at the unconscious teen, Brooke, his plate of breakfast, and back at Brooke. He started to cry tears of joy himself when he just realized he had a home, a family, and would be taken care of.

"Thanks."

666666

The alarm clock rung as Brooke woke up from her dream and dressed up. _Man, I wish my weapon would be like that boy. _she thought as she tied her tie and prepared to eat breakfast.

Brooke walked into the kitchen to see a father, a mother, and a blood-covered brother stare at her.

"What's with the stares?" Brooke asked. She was afraid she was in trouble, a feeling she was new to.

"Care to explain the bum on the couch?" Brooke's identical mother with emerald eyes asked in a stern motherly tone.

"Huh!?" Brooke said, running to the couch to find the bum to be the blacked haired boy. It wasn't a dream after all. "Oh. Um, mom, dad, meet Harry. He's my new weapon."

"Picking a weapon by youself without my symmetrical consent? For shame!" Brooke's father said sternly.

"Now, Kid, don't get angry. It's fine if she picks her own weapon." Brooke's mom said to her husband.

"But Maka! If she gets an asymmetrical weapon, I'll be the pure definition of trash!" Two books collided into his skull, a punishment he was new with.

"Our daughter can pick her own weapon, Kid." Maka said with a bloody book in her hand while her daughter copied the pose.

"Uh, hello? Future Grim Reaper who is also your son is bleeding to near-death or coma. Don't you think he needs help?" Damien said as he fainted on cue.

"Go register this boy into the DWMA so you can start your meister classes." Maka said. They woke up Harry and they introduced themselves. Once they all ate (excluding the Reapers), Brooke and Harry left for school, ready to start their adventure.

_On the next chapter..._

_Damien Albarn gets three kishin souls and is two witch souls shy of making Lara and Zoey into death scythes. He is sent to Istanbul to kill two traitorous witches. He has this in the bag, but what will his chances be the same when his little sis has to tag along?_

_**Chapter 2: Damien Albarn: Will His Obsession with the #6 Get in the Way?**_

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. After every Author's Note, I'll put a description of every newly introduced character. You should know the original characters so I won't describe them. The originals that married are KidXMaka, SoulXLiz, and B*SXPatti.

Brooke Albarn: Looks like Maka, but has Kid's eyes. She is an independent who wants to best her brother in everything. Her dream is to be like her mother, an expert scythe-meister and death scythe.

Zoey Thompson: Has dirty blonde hair, like Liz, and sharp teeth, like Soul. She wears a tanktop, jean shorts, and a pink, fuzzy jacket. A lazy teen who is into all of that mainstream crap. She is close to being a death scythe by her meister, Damien Albarn. Named after Zoey from _Left4Dead_. I don't own _Left4Dead_. Weapon Form: Sawed-Off Shotgun

Lara Thompson: She looks like her sis, but with a black, fuzzy jacket. A smart, but shy, teen. She, like her sister, is close to becoming a death scythe. Named after Lara Croft from _Tomb Raider_. I don't own _Tomb Raider_. Weapon Form: Sawed-Off Shotgun

Dusk*Star: Wears the same clothes B*S wore and has spiky, blonde hair with blue streaks. A perv and an ignorant brat. He is , though, loyal to his friends and would sacrifice his life for them. Weapon Form: Electrified Numbchucks.

Harry: An orphan adopted by Brooke so he could be her weapon. He is a scythe and can be pretty mysterious. Named after Harry Potter. Don't own Harry Potter. Appearance inspired by Garry from Ib. Don't own Ib. Weapon Form: Scythe

Damien Albarn: Brooke's older brother by ten minutes. He is a perfectionist who hates symmetry. He wears asymmetrical suits to piss off his father, but has a lot of respect for him. He has OCD like his father, but his obsession is the number six. He is the second-next Lord Death, right behind his father.


	2. Damien Albarn: Will His Obsession?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

**Chapter 2: Damien Albarn: Will His Obsession with the #6 Get in the Way?**

"Hi, howdy, hello, wassup, my name is Lord Death! Last time, I told the tale of my granddaughter and how she got her weapon, but I can't let her get the whole spotlight! Let's continue this introduction with my grandson, Damien Albarn.

666666

Three teens with weird masks ran through an alley with three glowing sacks. An alarm was ringing in the direction of the DWMA. Cops were searching for triplets who stole souls from the school.

"Man, we got so many souls. If Papa Lupin was still alive, he'd be so proud!" one of the triplets said.

"Yeah, but that Shinigami Junior had to take his soul for his idiot wife! We'll avenge him! No one kills Master Theif Lupin, our father!" one of the other triplets said.

"Dude, I heard that he has a messed up family. A daughter who is beyond desperate and a son who is a six-loving clown!" the last triplet laughed, but was suddenly interrupted by a black figure dropping from a building into the shadows.

"My father killed your's because his soul was a rotten kishin egg, like yours. My mother is not an idiot. My sister is not desperate. And," the black figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Damien Albarn, holding his infamous triple-barrelled sawed-off shotguns; Lara and Zoey Thompson, "I AM NOT A CLOWN, SIRS!"

Damien pointed the shotguns at the triplets and nearly pulled the triggers, but was stopped in his tracks. "I can't do it. I can't. I JUST CAN'T!"

"Why? Are you scared? Nervous? It's okay to be scared or nervous. This is probably our last kishin hunt, so it seams just fine to be scared or nervous." Lara said, trying to boost his morale.

"No! Their masks! There's two spikes on their masks! Six spikes in total!" Damien cried. This is one of the many missions that he was halted by his OCD.

"Damien, this isn't the time for your crap! We are three kishin souls and two witch souls short of becoming Death Scythes and I'll be damned if you screw this up!" Zoey yelled. In her enraged impatience, she shot one of the triplets, turning the triplets into twins.

"Th-there is only four spikes now! Lara, Zoey, obliterate them!" Lara and Zoey followed his command and shot at the twins. The twins went up in ashes, turning into two red souls. Three red souls floated in the alley and the Thompsons digested them. The three carried the stolen souls and returned to Lord Death.

666666

"Oh, good job my grandson! You almost have two Death Scythes and at such a young age! I'm so proud!" the overjoyous Reaper said. He was standing in front of his mirror next to a white haired man with a crimson red leather jacket that matched his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you guys! Especially my amazing daughters!" The man said, flashing a shark-toothed grin at the girls.

"Thanks, Papa Soul!" the Thompsons said to the father. Soul picked up his girls and gave them a hug, leaving Damien in the dust. It wasn't until a door opened was his prayers were answered. Maka came in and hugged Damien as well.

"Mama Maka, you came!" Damien cried. He was happy that his mama, who supported him since his young age, was there to see him grow into a pro-meister.

"May I have you all know, the girls are not death scythes yet! They need two more witch or clown souls!" Lord Death said.

"Why don't we take two witches in the school! That'll be quicker." Soul said as a white skeleton hand and a thick book chopped his skull, creating a blood fountain from his head.

"Those witches don't count! Ever since Mabaa, the head witch, signed the treaty, she and many witches joined the DWMA, so their souls don't count!" Maka said, enraged at his weapon's dumb remark.

"I'm afraid she's correct, Soul. And besides, they should earn the status of death scythe, not have it handed to them on a silver platter!" Lord Death said, keeping up his goofy voice. "Oh, and speaking of earning, you will be going on your witch hunting mission ASAP!"

"Good, the faster Lara and Zoey become death scythes, the sooner we can partay!" Damien cheered. Lord Death patted him on the head.

"I also have a suprise, guess who's going with you?" Lord Death asked his grandson.

"Mama Maka and Papa Kid?"

"No."

"Then who?"

Lord Death clapped his hands. "Your sister and her weapon!" Damien fainted as he heard her sister greeted herself.

666666

The idea of Damien's sister coming along clouded his mind. _What if she gets hurt? What if she dies? What if she goes into a coma? What if she messes up the six buttons on my suit? _These thoughts clouded his mind. He was to busy thinking to celebrate the first mission of her sister. The Thompson Twins dicussed plans with Brooke as he thought of the misfortunes that would befall. He thought these as he slept. He thought these as he packed. He thought these when he boarded the private jet. He thought these the whole time.

66666

"Big Brother?" Damien heard Brooke say, snapping him out of his trance. "Why is Istanbul so important to those witches?"

"Istanbul?" Damien asked. His thoughts distracted him from the mission plot points and location.

"Yeah, we're supposed to kill two witches and a kishin army." Harry said, informing Damien of the enemies.

"Oh, well Istanbul is believed to be the birth place of witches." Damien said, starting his story. "A Muslim man had thirteen wives, but he wasn't the nicest husband. The wives were practically servants, but he did love them, just in a more perverted way. The wives soon had enough and killed him."

"Wouldn't of that turned them into a kishin egg?" Lara asked.

"No, they used witchcraft to kill him, magic they made themselves. They soon thirsted for death and destruction. The witches started to kill civilians to gain more power and make new spells. Honorable Grandpa was enraged by this new threat, so he sent his best meister and weapon to will all thirteen of them"

"Who was he?" Brooke asked, wanting to know if the meister was someone from her many history books.

"You have heard of him. The infamous spear meister of Romania from the 15th century. He was a fighter and ruler of one of Lord Death's kingdoms in Wallachia. Vlad Tepes, Dracula, Vlad the Impaler."

"What! Vlad the Impaler was a kishin who terrorized innocents! There is no way he was a hero!" Brooke debated on what her brother said.

"But he was! He was Lord Death's personal guard, but he changed after killing those witches." Damien said, trying to support Vlad's innocense.

"How did the fight with the witches turn him into a kishin?" Zoey asked, taking a break from her nail painting.

"The witches made a spell that made them practically invincible, but not completely. They made a spell that if anyone killed one of them, they would kishinize. No one would kill them because they'd risk becoming a kishin. When Vlad killed one, he became a kishin, but the more of the witches he killed, the more he decended into the madness. After the death of all the witches, Vlad went insane with power and was executed by Lord Death, who beheaded him, his head making a trophy for the sultan of Constaninople, which is now Istanbul."

"So you think the witches are having a pilgrimage here?" Harry asked.

"No, they obviously want that spell. Mabaa is the only witch with the invincibility spell, but since she is our ally, those witches we're hunting can't have it. They are trying to get a replacement spell."

"Yeah, and they'd be accomplishing two of their goals!" Brooke said as she had a flash of brilliance.

"Really? How so?" Damien asked, curious of her sister revelation.

"They'd become practically invincible and if they're killed, they'd be one step closer to creating the next kishin!" Brooke said.

"Hmm, good job! Soon enough, you'll be as good as me!" Damien said, pulling Brooke into a nougie. "Well, we're here! The DWMA's Turkish consultant will speak with us about the mission as soon as we get off, so straighten up! We shouldn't look like chumps when we speak to someone with such a high status." Damien commanded.

666666

"Hello, welcome to Istanbul. Our intel tells us that the witches won't start their rampage until two days, so enjoy your newly rewarded mini vaction, orders by Lord Death himself. My name is Ahmet Sullivan, the head meister here in Turkey!" a boy their age said. He wore robes that were made of silk. His hair was in somewhat of a buzzcut. He was holding a kijil in his hands that turned into a human. The kijil had long, shoulder-length hair with a red headband. He saw Damien and was suprised he was there. Damien had done the same.

"_Arkadasim _(My friend)! What are you doing here?" the long haired kijil said as he pulled Damien into a hug.

"I'm fighting two witches with my sis and our weapons! You've been promoted to Death Scythe? God, it has been too long! We need to catch up!" Damien said to his old friend.

"Um, who is he? How do you know each other?" Brooke asked as she saw the reunion.

"Me and him were good friends when he went on missions in the Middle East. He even help find our new base of operations! But how rude of myself, my name is Sadik Ortagi!" Sadik said as he knelled on one knee, took Brooke's hand and kissed it, earning a blush from her.

"Well, I didn't find it, I merely suggested it." Damien said, not noticing the kiss on Brooke's hand.

"What is your base of operations?" a blushed Lara said, who got the same treatment as Brooke. Sadik moved to give Zoey the same, but she moved her hand in disgust.

"Why, you're standing in front of it! The Galata Tower! The highest point of all of Istanbul! Come, lets go to the top, there is a cafe up there." Ahmet said as they entered the elevator to the top. "There are sights to see!"

666666

The group got to the top and chose a table on the south side, so they could see the sights beyond the river. "That is the Golden Horn." Sadik said, pointing to the river. "There is the Aya Sofia! That is one of the best sights in Istanbul! You must see it soon!"

"That is where we will all sleep." Ahmet said, pointing at a palace. "It is Tokapi Palace, home to Istanbul's rulers since the Byzantine reign."

"So, what have the witches done here?" Brooke asked. She wanted to go on her mission, not take a vaction. She noticed that the weapons were busy with her food and Damien was talking to Sadik, so she decided to go over the mission with Ahmet.

"They have killed so many civilians and raided our best monuments looking for tomes for some spell. Do you think you can find them?" Ahmet asked Brooke with a hint of worry.

"No, but my brother will. I'm not as good as him." Brooke looked sad, but it was turned to determination. "But I will beat my brother, I know I will!"

"Good luck with that, I mean it!" Ahmet encouraged her.

666666

It has been two days and the group started searching. "Brooke and Harry will search the streets, Ahmet and Sadik will ask civilians of strange happenings, and the Thompson Twins and I will go on rooftop." Damien said, summoning Deathboard, his flying skateboard.

The group split into their assigned positions, searching for the witches. Hours passed as they came up with no leads.

"How are we going to find them?" Zoey exassperated. They were all in the palace preparing to sleep.

"I dunno!" Harry said. He put on his pajamas and got in his bunk.

Damien lied down quietly, thinking about plans to find the witches.

"You OK Damien?" Brooke looked down on her resting brother.

"Yeah, just thinking." Damien said in the saddest voice possible.

Brooke wore a mischevious smile. "By the way, the laundry mat messed up your suit, there is eleven buttons instead of twelve."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Damien said as he coughed up blood and passed out.

666666

"GUYSWAKEUPIKNOWHOWTOFINDTHEWITCH!" Damien roared as he woke up.

"What? It's like 2 in the morning! Go to sleep..." Zoey droned.

"I know how to find the witches!" Damien said again.

This woke everyone up. Ahmet and Sadik came to see what all the ruckus was about.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"We're chasing the witches, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Than why chase them, if we could wait for them!"

"How will we do that?" Harry just woke up and had a bad case of bed head.

"Oh, Harry, you little imbecile. We shall go to the oldest monuments and find the spell! Get dressed! The sooner, the better." Damien said as he left to dress.

666666

"Here is the plan: Brooke and Harry will search in the Aya Sofia, me and the Thompsons will remain in Tokapi Palace, and Ahmet and Sadik will search all possible routes between the two. Brooke, look for hidden entrances, the book won't be in plain sight. Ahmet and Sadik, split up to a ground and rooftop patrol. Tonight is the night! Let's go!" Damien ordered as the three groups went to their positions.

Damien looked around the palace while the twins shivered in their boots.

"You know we don't like old, scary places, they creep us out!" Lara said, terrified.

"You didn't say that when you got a manicure from the servants!" Damien sassed back. This shut Lara up, but fueled Zoey to sass back harder.

"That was during the day!"

"What's the difference? The lights are on!"

Zoey and Damien argued as Lara explored. She tried to find a secret door, but didn't find anything. She rested on a statue head and pushed it by accident. It fell and shattered on the floor.

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO? NOW THERE'S FIVE HEADS ON THIS SIDE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Damien yelled furiously at Lara as she started to tear up. She started to bawl.

"Why would you say that?" Lara cried.

The two started to freakout, one because of OCD, the other because of her insecurities. Zoey inspected the pedestal the now destroyed head rested on and found a stone button. She pressed it and a secret door opened.

"Look guys! A secret door!" Zoey exclaimed. "And it's lit up by moonlight too!

"Well, I'm sorry for my outburst, Lara. I'm sorry." Damien said as he extended his hand, causing Lara to blush. "Accept my apology?" Lara shook his hand in response.

"Good, let's go inside"

666666

"Man, where can I find food in this dump?" Harry said as he heard his stomach grumble.

"The Aya Sofia is a library, not a cafeteria!" Brooke said, but was focused on the shelves of books instead of her partner. "Imagine all the knowledge in this place. I could read for decades!"

"Pssh, whatever, nerd." Harry said, but he was hit by an old book.

"I'm not a nerd!" Brooke said. She picked up the book and placed it in its proper place. She saw the book next to it. "Seven Arabian Nights! I always wanted to read this!" Brooke said. She took the book out, but it came out like a lever. A shaking sound was heard and a secret passage opened on the floor.

"Well, let's go!"

666666

"EEEEWWWWW!" the Thompsons cried as they walked through dead bodies.

"Hmmm, fastinating! This must of been a dungeon or a body chute!" Damien marveled.

"HOW IS THIS FASTINATING, YOU FREAK!?" Zoey cried.

"Calm down and shut up! I hear voices." Damien whisper yelled.

"The book must be near."

"Soon our plans will be eachieved!"

"That must be them!" Lara said, her disgusted feeling leaving her body.

"O RLY? I thought they were house guests!" Damien sarcastically yelled.

"I think I heard something!" a witch said.

"O RLY?" the other mocked. They cackled like stereotypical witches.

"Great, we're fighting stereotypes." Zoey said. She and Lara changed to their weapon forms and Damien carried them into the open.

"Your souls are min- OH DEAR GOD THEY'RE UGLY!" Damien cried getting a good glimpse of them. They were green and warty. The Thompsons feigned barking, displaying their disgust to their faces in their weapon realm.

"I am Artemis, the bow witch" Artemis cackled.

"And I am Diana, the sun witch!" Diana cackled.

"And I am disgusted!" Damien vomitted on to the floor.

"How dare you mock us!" Artemis yelled as she hurled a magic arrow at them. Damien shot back. Diana hurled fire at he team, but missed.

"I'm going to end you!" Diana screeched. She charged an attack as a sun grew in her hands.

"Fire!" Damien yelled, sending 36 pellets towards the witch. Then something unexpected happened. Artemis took the shot, evaporating into ashes.

"Dumb children, now you will DIE!" Diana roared. She charged her attack even longer, rays growing from the sun.

Damien aimed at her then stopped

"I can't..."

"What's wrong, is she protected? Lara questioned.

"I just can't!"

"Don't tell me..." Zoey squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"THERE IS SIX RAYS ON THE SUN! IT'S SUBLIME!" Damien threw the weapons out of range of the blast as Diana aimed at him.

"I just can't..."

666666

_An hour before..._

Brooke walked through the long corridor. She heard a song from the distance.

"Why is Ave Maria playing?" Brooke asked herself. She opened a wooden door and saw an old woman next to a radio. "Who are you?"

"Ah, my time has come!" the old woman said. "Finally it's over. I am the granddaughter of the original witches. Please, end it."

"Are you trying to kishinize me?" Brooke yelled.

"No, I am in pain. End it. I am in pain." Brooke looked torn. She didn't want to risk kishinization, but she wanted the witch's soul.

"Prove that you don't have the spell in effect!" Brooke commanded.

"Your grandpa took the script and hid it in Tokapi Palace. I'm too young to have influence of the spell. End it, please." the old witch pleaded. The music played as Brooke gripped Harry.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Harry started to glow in a rainbow pattern.

_Aveeeeeeeeee_

"WITCH HUNTER!" Brooke charged at the handicapped witch.

_Maaaaarieeeeee_

The witch was sliced in half as her soul dropped to the ground.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

666666

A clang sound was heard as Ahmet blocked the flare going towards Damien.

"Arkadasim, be careful next time!" Sadik said as Damien stood in shock.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Damien cried as Lara and Zoey took him in a bonecrushing hug.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Lara cried

"YOU SCARED US!" Zoey cried.

The three cried as a flare was blocked by Ahmet.

"Anytime, you guys!" Ahmet said impatiently. The three broke their hug and the twins changed to their weapon form. Brooke and Harry came in.

"Sorry we're late! We killed 25 kishins on the way here!" Brooke half-apologized, half-cheered.

"Now we can kill this witch!" Damien said. "But I want to do it alone!"

"Right!" Ahmet said. Brooke started to protest, but was dragged away by Harry.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" The shotguns grew bigger, the three barrels on each gun elongating.

"Charging 50%"

"75%"

"FIRE!" the Thompsons told Damien.

"TRIPLE SIX BARREL SHOT!" they yelled as a large, pink beam shot at the witch, turning her to ash. Two witch souls floated in the air. The Thompsons took them.

"Let's eat them when we get everyone."

The group said their goodbyes and returned to Death City.

666666

"Good job, you guys." Lord Death said as the Albarn and Thompson family clapped for their children. Dusk*Star was between Black*Star and Patty Thompson. Tsubaki stood next to Maka and Kid.

"Thank you, thank you!" Damien said, bowing like he made a performance.

The Thompsons wore dresses, Lara wore black, Zoey wore pink.

"Alright, let's eat our witch souls!" Zoey said to her sister, who nodded in agreement.

They ate their souls and were surrounded by a ray of power, than KAPUFFT!

Nothing happened.

"WHAT!" Both generations yelled as Lord Death looked sad.

"I was afraid this would happen." Lord Death said.

"How did you?" Lara asked.

"Think of it as having a child. You have the tools and can perform the, er, process, but it won't give you a baby because you're, sadly, young." the girls took his answer maturely and lowered their heads in depression, while Damien scratched his chin, trying to process his answer.

"AW, SIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" he yelled as Brooke threw a book at him. She went up to Lord Death to ask him something.

"I have an announcement to make on my soul collection status." Brooke said in a shy matter. She wasn't used to speaking to large crowds.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Lord Death tried to encourage Brooke with a pat on the back.

"I collected 25 kishin souls on this mission and... a witch's soul." She took out the witch soul and gave it to Lord Death. "I don't want it."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, except Lord Death, Brooke, and a passed out Damien.

"She didn't fight me, she wanted me to put her out of her misery." Brooke said. "You said I should earn this and I didn't earn this! I want to fight for my witch soul!"

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Lord Death asked. He was regretting saying the earning your soul speech.

"Yes!" Lord Death patted her head.

"I'm proud of you!"

666666

The children and parents left and ate ice cream (except Damien, of course). After the party, they were informed that the Thompsons would become Death Scythes as time passes. They were all happy for them. They all went home and awaited the time they would become Death Scythes.

_On the next chapter..._

_Dusk*Star wishes to have a meister. Sure, he is capable by himself, but he is lonely. His prayers are answered when a smart, weaponless meister, Dawn, enrolls. But will she accept? And will they fall in love?_

_**Chapter 3: Dusk*Star: The Meisterless Weapon Wants a Meister?**_

A/N: This is soo long! I hope you like this chapter. It took so much research on this! And a lot of future characters will be based off video game characters.

Ahmet Sullivan: Born of royalty, but decided to take the hard life. He and his childhood friend, Sadik Ortagi, became partners and Ahmet turned him into Death Scythe. This awarded Ahmet the award of becoming head meister of Turkey.

Sadik Ortagi: Death Scythe of Turkey and best friend of Ahmet and Damien. His name means Loyal Partner. Design based on Yusaf Tazim from _Assassin's Creed: Revelations_. Don't own _Assassin's Creed_ (but I will own a copy of _Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag _this October!).


	3. DuskStar: Will He Find His Meister?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

**Chapter 3: Dusk*Star: The Meisterless Weapon Wants a Meister?**

"Hi, howdy, hello, wassup, my name is Lord Death! Last time, my grandchildren went to Istanbul, where Damien turned the Thompson Twins into Death Scythes (well, they will be official Death Scythes in a couple years) and Brooke killed her first witch. Now, I will end this prologue with Dusk*Star and his new meister..."

666666

"End it, end it, end it..." a voice whispered in Brooke's dark room. "End it all... End the pain."

Brooke saw the old witch from Istanbul at the foot of her bed. "I already ended your pain."

"Not mine..."

"Then whose?"

"YOURS!"

Brooke woke up in a terrified sweat. The room was dark, only the analog clock was lit with a red light. She looked at the time.

**6:00am**

"Well, I'll be an hour and six minutes early, but I don't care..." she picked herself up and dressed. She left the room to get ready for school.

666666

The group rendevous at the steps of the school, Dusk*Star excluded. Meisters, weapons, and witches passed them as they waited for their "god." Seven minutes late, Dusk*Star came looking the complete opposite of how he usually is. He had sleep rings over his eyes, which were lazily opened, and his clothes were sloppily put on.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. That ice cream party really tuckered me out." Dusk*Star said.

"You sicken me!" Damien remarked on him being seven minutes late instead of six.

"If you had a meister, you'd wake up early, you need the support." Brooke suggested. "I have to wake Harry **everyday**!" Brooke glared daggers into her weapon partner.

"Well you don't, !" Harry said, earning the first book chop of the day.

"Yeah, I agree with Brooke. You can't go at it yourself." Lara said, twirling her hair around her finger shyly.

Dusk*Star raised his hand to protest, but put his hand down. "I guess you're right." He said while looking past them. He stared at a busty girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes holding a picket sign that said: **WEAPON NEEDED, I'M AN EXCEPTIONAL MEISTER**.

"Ooooooooooooooooo" the group said in unision. "Dusk*Star has a cruuu-uuuush!" Damien, Brooke, and Lara giggled at something they knew, but the rest didn't know what.

"Psssh, whatever!" he messed up his already messed up hair and struted towards the girl. He was going to get a meister, and a hot one to boot.

_**DING-DONG-DEAD-DONG! DING-DONG-DEAD-DONG!**_

The bell rung, making Dusk*Star surrounded by students and he couldn't move. The dust settled and the girl was gone. The group watched from a distance as he stampped his foot against the floor as he yelled obsinites and profanities to the sky.

666666

"Alright class, we have a new student." Professer Stein said to his half bored class. The news only made half the class pay attention. "Her name is Dawn." Dusk*Star looked at Dawn and noticed she was the girl from that morning. This got his full attention. "She has no weapon so she could need one. Take a seat, Dawn." Dawn looked around. Dusk*Star picked up the student next to him and threw him across the room. He started spastically waving his arms, which caused Dawn to sit where the old boy was sitting.

"Professer Stein, we can come to class before we have a weapon?" Brooke asked curiously. She remembered Damien sayiing that she couldn't.

"Yeah, why?" Stein answered while looking at the rare animal he probably won't be able to dissect.

"Oh, no reason!" Brooke said happily, breaking the attitude when she turned to stare daggers into her brother at the back row of the class who waved nervously at her.

Dusk*Star stared at Dawn and decided to break the silence. "Hey, babe. Name's Dusk*Star." Dusk*Star said to Dawn in a cool guy's voice.

"Hi, I'm Dawn!" Dawn said. She wondered if he was a weapon. "Do you happen to be a weapon?"

Dusk*Star's cool personality melted as he started stuttering. At some point he stuttered "Y-y-yeah."

"Maybe we could be partners, if you don't have a meister that is." Dawn said entusiastically.

"Really? I don't have a meister." Dusk*Star said in a desperate voice.

"Good! We can talk to Lord Death after class!" Dawn blushed. _Does she like me?_ Dusk*Star thought at the sight of her blushing.

"Alright! YAHOO!" Dusk*Star agreed. He was excited about getting her so fast. He'll be kissing her in no time. Or will he?

666666

"Ah, I see you met Dawn. Are you well aqainted?" Lord Death asked.

Dawn and Dusk*Star nodded. They stood hand-in-hand. "We actually wanna be partners!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's nice! You'll resonate easily together!" Lord Death clapped his hands in glee.

"How do you know if we can resonate well?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Lord Death looked very concerned.

"Know what, sir?" Dusk*Star asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Lord Death said in his cheery voice. "Well, you have my consent! Now go, scat!" He said, shooing them away. Dusk*Star heard Lord Death speak in his rare-to-hear, infamous, scary voice. "Freaks..."

666666

"What has that about?" Dusk*Star asked. Lord Death's real voice sent chills up his spine.

"What was what about?" Dawn asked. She didn't hear Lord Death.

"Nothing! I was probably hearing things." Dusk*Star said casually. The group came into view. "Hey, let me introduce you to my friends!"

Dusk*Star grabbed her hand and dragged her to the group. They saw them holding hands, which forced Damien, Brooke, and Lara into a mischevous snicker. _Those three and Lord Death know something! I can tell!_ Dusk*Star thought. "Meet the group, Dawn!"

"Hi!" Dawn was delighted to meet them. They talked and got to know her. She told them how she was sent to an orphanage, but her real parents adopted her back and is going to meet them today. "Well, I wish I could stay, but I have to meet my real parents! Bye!"

"I hope she's happy to meet them." Zoey said dramatically. She **loved** drama!

"Man, her parents must be horrible, sending her away! I hate them!" Dusk*Star clenched his fists at the thought of them taking Dawn back. This sent the usual three near the edge of screaming in laughter.

"WHAT! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Dusk*Star yelled in rage. Damien was barely able to speak, but responded.

"Nothing, just nothing!" he breathed, holding his loud laugh in. "How about we go to the diner?"

They all agreed and left the school, not prepared for the upcoming events.

666666

"Man, that was the-" Zoey said, but was interrupted by her sister.

"Best meal you had in ages?" Lara asked, knowing she would say this.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Lara frowned at her sister's stupidity. Everyone laughed but Zoey, who didn't get why they were laughing. The diner owner approached the booth they were squeezed in.

"I heard the news, girls! Good job on becoming Death Scythes! As my present to you, the meal's on the house!" he said heartily.

"Wow, thanks!" the girls said in suprise.

"How about us?" Harry asked the owner.

"No, you guys still pay, only Damien and the twins don't need to pay."

The ones who had to pay groaned. Damien and the twins finished their meal happily, then a scream was heard.

"What's that?" the owner looked out the door. The patrons were in a fearful panic. The group ran out and saw someone dragged into the alley. Harry's arm turned into a scythe blade.

"Those bastards from two nights ago!" Brooke gritted her teeth and grabbed Harry in his scythe form. "Come on, let's save that girl." She charged into the alley, Damien, the twins, and Dusk*Star followed. They knew everything about the night Brooke met Harry.

"Get away from the girl!" Brooke screamed in anger as she sliced all the gang members in a bloody rage, saving the victim. Her irises glowed red, pure rage flowed through her veins as she mutilated the already bloody, dead bodies. She looked at the victim. She passed out with had a stab wound in her stomach and looked familiar. Her inhuman anger settled when she saw who she was. "Guys, get here, quickly!"

"Woah, you sure did go all out" Zoey said in wonder, but her wonder was a mask to the fear she felt towards Brooke's treatment to the dead men.

"DAWN!" Dusk*Star picked up the girl's limp body bridal style and ran.

"Where are you going?" Damien asked the fleeing boy.

"THE DWMA INFIRMARY!"

666666

The nurse sat at her chair reading a magazine. She had short, light blonde hair and blue eyes. Her lab coat covered her red sweater and puffy jean-shorts. The headline on her magazine stated: _Giraffe Cures Cancer?_

"Mama, mama!" Dusk*Star kicked the door open and placed Dawn on the table. "You need to help her!"

The group caught up to him. "Auntie Patty, she's hurt!" Lara cried.

"OOOOOOOOH, NOOOOOOOOOO! She's silently sleeping with a smashed tomato on her stomach!" Damien said sarcastically. Since the situation was more serious than the other times he mocked Lara, she didn't cry, she slapped him across the face. "Sorry..."

"I'll do the best I can!" Patty grabbed her tools and went to work. Harry walked to her desk.

"A giraffe cured cancer?"

666666

"She's awake." Patty said as she walked out of the room. "Come in, she wants to talk to all of you."

"Dusk*Star!" Dawn cried, beckoning him into a hug. He eagerly obliged. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-ha-ha..." Dusk*Star managed to make out. He heard the usual three giggle, but he didn't care. He did hear a childish giggle from behind him as well, which partially caught his attention.

"I love you..." Dawn said. This sent the usual three into a laughing rampage. He turned to see Damien, Brooke, Lara, **and Patty** sprawled on the floor, laughing like crazy.

"Why are you laughing at our love, mom!" Dusk*Star gripped on his new lover as Patty stood up, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha!" Patty giggled like a child. "My son loves his own sister! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT!"

666666

"So your saying that you sent Dawn*Star to a orphanage because you could only handle one child" The last hour was spent explaining the situation. Dawn was Dawn*Star, brother of Dusk*Star.

"Yes, I'm sorry, sweetie. I've should of told you a long time ago." Patty started to break into tears, but the Star twins hugged their mother.

"It's okay, we forgive you."

666666

"Wow, that was a big turn of events." Damien said. He, Harry, and Brooke went home to tell Maka and Kid, but they knew the whole time.

"Damien, we knew the whole time!" Brooke told her brother. He responded with an "oh yeah" grunt.

"You did? How?" Harry asked. Brooke gave him his plate of steak.

"They looked the same for people of diferent genders. It was too eerie. When we saw him make googly eyes at her, we thought it'd be fun to let the love continue for our enjoyment!" Brooke answered mischeviously. Her eyes flashed red for a brief second. "Hey, Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you told me that I couldn't attend the DWMA until I got a weapon?"

Damien went to sprint out the mansion, but his skull was crushed by a book.

Brooke picked up her book from his skull and patted his head. "G'night, Damien!" she left the living room with a grin.

She was grinning madly.

666666

"I hope these tales persuaded you to join the DWMA! They didn't? Oh, well you win some, you lose some! Bye!"

_On the next chapter..._

_Damien starts his first day in the SLFMU (Spell Lessons for Magic Users) class and sees a raven haired girl in olive green sitting all alone. Will he become her first friend?_

_**Chapter Four: The Magic Class: Will Heidi Gain a Friend?**_

A/N: I made this short due to being tired typing Chapter 2, but don't worry, this'll be the shortest chapter for a long time. Next chapter will be chock full of new characters!

Dawn*Star: Dusk*Stars's newly discovered sister and meister. She looks a lot like Patty when she was 14. She usually (not counting this chapter) wears a Black*Star-esque assassin outfit, but is stylized like Liz and Patty's sweaters with a tie.


	4. Will Heidi Gain A Friend?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

**Chapter Four: The Magic Class: Will Heidi Gain a Friend?**

Brooke woke up, making an ear shattering scream. Her family heard this familiar scream and Maka ran into the room to comfort her daughter. "Ssssh, it's just a dream. It's just a dream." Kid came inside the room, Damien behind him.

"Another bad dream?" Kid asked. Brooke nodded and opened her arms to bring Kid into a hug. Maka and Kid were holding their daughter in comfort as Damien watched on. _She's been like this since the Istanbul mission three weeks ago. What happened between her and the witch?_ Damien shook the thought. _It's probably nothing. _Damien walked out the room. As he walked out, Brooke smirked evilly over her parents' shoulders.

_Soon, my child, soon you will best your brother..._

_Soon you will __**kill**__ your brother!_

666666

The gang and the new member of it, Dawn*Star, stood at the doors of the DWMA to start their classes. Damien and Dawn*Star were arguing on the status of her in their resonance team.

"No, you can't be in our fold!" Damien said to Dawn*Star.

"Oh? WHY!?" Dawn*Star screamed angerily at Damien. Damien gripped his face in horror.

"If you join, we'd have seven members, not six! Six is the best number!" Damien whined. His skull was crushed by his sister's book.

"She's in the group, no matter what you say. And I better not hear this again in class!" Damien stood up and dusted himself off.

"Actually, I won't be in class. In fact, I won't unless I get a new weapon." Everyone looked at him with puzzled looks. "I'll be taking the TMS classes instead. Tactical Magic Spells."

"Why?" Dusk*Star asked. He didn't care, he was just curious why

"I have made the Thompsons Death Scythes. I don't need to take your classes. I can come back with a new weapon, but the lessons I will learn will be specific to my new weapon, as long as it's not a gun or scythe."

"Wait, a scythe? You aren't a scythe meister, or at least I don't think you are." Brooke told her brother.

"Who said I was a scythe meister?" Damien gave a sly smile to the confused group. "Lara, Zoey, you will be taking DSM classes instead of normal classes."

"What are DSM classes? Zoey asked dumbly.

"Death Scythe Mastery classes. We got the call about it last night, Zoey! By the way, shouldn't you be taking them too, Damien? Lara asked her meister.

"Don't need 'em. See ya at lunch." Damien said as he walked to his first period.

666666

Damien entered the class with a smug smile. _Hmmm, looks like this class consists of a couple dozen chumps. _His thoughts were correct. The class was full of wannabe witches and warlocks, only a handful or two were probably magic users.

"Alright class, all those who aren't magic users, go now!" the teacher roared as a small amount left. _Huh, I guess I was wrong. Some of these students are just chumpy-looking magic users._

"Oh, you must be Damien!" the teacher shook Damien's hand. She was pale and had pink hair. She was in a black dress with a witch hat, a raccoon tail stuck out the back of her dress. "This is you first period and homeroom. My name is Mrs. Ford or you can call me Miss Diehl, whichever you please! "

"I think you and my mama were friends." Damien said to his new teacher. "May I call you Kim?"

"Don't push it! Pick a seat anywhere in class." Kim said motioning to the desks.

"Yes, Miss Diehl." Damien looked at the seats in front of him. He saw a girl in a navy blue leather jacket who looked like a mini-Kim flirting with some boys. _That crosses her out, who else is up here?_ Damien saw loads of empty desks surrounding a raven haired girl. She was reading a book of some sort and looked lonely. He walked up to a desk next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Damien looked down on the girl as she looked up to see which bully was blocking her reading light. When she looked into his eyes, her faced turned as red as a tomato. She shook her head in a fast manner and buried her head in her arms. Damien took the seat next to her, laid his books at his new desk, and looked at the rest of the room. It was covered in purple and black paint covered by paintings of landscapes and notable witches. The walls were made of metal, this was the magic combat class after all. He looked at Kim, who looked at him, and sqealed when she saw Damien's chosen seat and marked him down on her seat chart. _What was that about? _He poked the raven haired girl next to him. "What's your name?"

The girl waited for her blush to ease and raised her head to answer. "Heidi." she said. _Her voice is light, timid, and soft. It sounds kinda -no, scratch that- really cute._ Damien face went into a slight blush at the thought. He extended his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Damien Albarn, son of Maka Albarn and Death the Kid." Heidi looked at his extended hand, which revived her blush, and shook it quickly so she could bury her head into her arms. _Why is the grandson of Lord Death sitting next to me? Does he feel sorry for my lack of friends? No, there is no way he'd know that, it must be something else. Is he just sitting here for the heck of it? Is he going to pull a prank on me? Does he like me?_ Her blush reddened when she thought of the last thought.

"Woah, Heidi the Red Jack 'o' Lanturn is blushing again!" Damien turned to see the leather-clad, pink haired girl he saw with a mass of boys around her earlier. They seemed to be with her still. "Why are you sitting here, you cute Reaper?"

"Why ask?" Damien smacked his hands on the desk and stood up in front of Heidi, acting like a human sheild. This drew the whole class and Miss Diehl's attention. "And why make fun of Heidi?" The girl was shocked at his angry tone. "Do you think it's cool and hip to make fun of someone? You make me sick! When predators like you pick on someone who is unwilling to fight back, they just prove to be more weaker than the prey. There is a name for people like you. SCUM!" The girl left with her head bowed in shame. "By the way, why do the boys follow you? Heidi looks way more appealing than you!" She turned to them with an angry tear in her eye.

"You will pay for saying that. You and Heidi both!" the boys followed her in a stalker/worshipper fashion.

"Well class, lets get ready for our first lesson!" Miss Diehl said in cheery tone, trying to ease the fear, anger, and sadness flowing through the class. "Damien and Rosa, try not to rip each other's head off! Especially you Rosa, you don't want to be grounded from the TV again, don't you?" The classmates giggled.

"Yes, mother..." Rosa sat down with her shameful look going up a level. Kim looked at Damien and Heidi and winked.

666666

Brooke played with her pencil while Ms. Nakatsukasa talked about how improving your friendship would improve your resonance rate. She looked to her right to see Harry raising his hand to ask the teacher a question.

"Do you have a question about resonance, Harry?" Ms. Nakatsukasa asked gladly. A little too gladly.

"No, but it concerns you." Harry said. _Oh, no! What is Harry going to say? I know it would give him a detention or worse! He's always does something so stupid!_ Brook panicked frantically as she looked at Ms. Nakatsukasa, her resonance aunt. She looked half-concerned, half-scared. _Why does she look scared?_

"Your nameplate says Ms. Nakatsukasa and that's hard to say, no offense. Can I call you by another name?" Harry asked with the up-most respect. Brooke looked at her weapon's change of behavior.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me for long! Mrs. Marie will be back soon after her maternal leave is over. But if it bothers you, you can all call me by my first name, Ms. Tsubaki!"

"Marie has given birth?" Brooke asked Tsubaki. She nodded her head happily.

"Yes, it's her second child. her first child goes to classes in Norway, but she plans for her second child to attend here!" Tsubaki informed Brooke. She didn't snap because Brooke didn't raise her hand (which Mrs. Marie would absolutely do) and that was the reason why Brooke liked her aunt more than Marie.

"Alright, thanks Ms. Tsubaki!" Harry said, trying to get Tsubaki back on track. she got the signal and got back to work. "Hey, Brooke? Why does Tsubaki treat me so nicely?

"Well, she treats everyone like that!" Brooke said to Harry.

"No, she treats me more than a student. She seems too nice to me." Harry looked kinda worried.

"Maybe she's pedo!" Dusk*Star suggested, getting a book smashed against his skull and a fist hitting his nose.

"Not in that way! She treats me like she's my mother!" Harry whisper-yelled at the unconscience boy.

"That could be a possiblity. Tsubaki never had a child or even a lover!" Lara said to Harry. "Maybe she's going through a stage where she wants a child, due to Marie's new child, and looks at you as her child. You do look a lot alike."

The bell rang before anyone else could put in their input. They gathered their stuff and left for next period. As they exited, Tsubaki smiled at Harry and waved goodbye. Harry did just the same. Tsubaki quickly closed the doors to the classroom and locked them. She walked to the telephone on her desk and dialed a number. The line she called picked up a second later.

"Gather the original resonance team. I want to talk about a subject concerning HIM."

666666

"Why did you do that?" Heidi asked. Damien looked over at Heidi, who was blushing again. It was halfway through second period, Magic History, and the teacher was talking about how Jebediah Salem established the first witches' guild in the US. Pretty much the whole class was asleep. "I'm too much of a bother. You shouldn't of done that."

"Oh, it was nothing! Anyone would of done that!" Damien gave Heidi a sheepish smile. Heidi didn't smile, she lowered her head in sadness, tears forming in her shiny, raven eyes.

"You would be suprised of the amount of those who didn't..." Heidi started crying and and tried to cover her eyes with her small forearm, but Damien grabbed it. He looked at her with sympathy.

"What are you talking about?" Damien asked as he put her arm down and stroked the tears off her face.

"I don't really have any friends..." Heidi said. She stopped crying and looked a sad kind of serious.

"So? You don't need friends to stand up for you! And I'm not really your friend!" Damien tried to explain to Heidi, but this caused her to burst into tears. Damien tried to find out what made her cry and remembered what he said.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it that way! It's just that I don't really know you that well and I want that to change, so stop crying, please. Pwease?" Damien got on his knees and begged, hoping she would stop before anyone woke up. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and reduced her bawling into a sniffle.

"You really mean it? You'll really be my friend?" Heidi asked while snivelling and her cute raven eyes stained red from tears.

"Yeah! I'd be glad to!" Damien smiled as he looked around. _Good. She didn't wake up anyone._

"Hey, you wanna sit with me at lunch?" Heidi asked, a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Yeah sur-" Damien almost said before thinking about the mornings events. _'If you join, we'd have seven members, not six! Six is the best num-' No, not that! 'See ya guys at lunch!' I made a promise to the guys that I would be at the table. Wait! The table holds eight people and, counting me and Heidi, there would be eight total!_ "Would you mind if you sat with six more people?" Damien smiled at his mention at six.

"Uh, I don't want to bother them..." Heidi's previous blush started to grow bigger.

"You won't be a bother, they would actually want to be your friend." Damien tried to comfort her to stop her blushing. Heidi's face stopped blushing and beamed with newfound courage.

"You mean it?!" Heidi askedwith a growing smile. Damien scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, of course, positive, hehe" Damien laughed nervously and thought of what his friends would do if he introduced Heidi.

_"NICE TITS!" is something Dusk*Star and Harry would say._

_"OMG, you got a girlfriend, Damien? ROTFLMAOLOL! Zoey and Dawn*Star would say to make me blush._

_"Oh, a new friend? The more the merrier!" Brooke and Lara would say in a way that made them seem they had a low self-esteem._

Damien shivered at the thoughts and smiled at Heidi. "I'll talk to them before lunch so they don't do anything bad.!"

666666

"Hey, guys!" Damien said as he walked up to the group. "At lunch, I'm gonna bring someone from magic class to the table. Make one bad remark about her, I will kill you all and it will be painful. Bye!" the group looked at him leave for next period, confused on the event that just happened.

666666

It was the begining of lunch period and the group looked anxiously for Damien and his new friend. They sat at their usual table, the one closest to the window and door, and waited. About a minute later, they heard Damien say hi and turned to see him walking towards them with a cute girl right beside him.

"Hello, this is Heidi. Heidi, these are my friends!" Damien introduced Heidi to the gang while she blushed like crazy, but she still said hello. They both took seats next to each other and Damien waited for the barrage of questions to begin.

"Is this your first day here?"

"Kind of..."

"Are you a witch?"

"I guess..."

"What's your magic theme?"

"Jack o' lanterns."

"COOL!"

The questions stopped a couple minutes later and Zoey leaned towards Damien and whispered. "Did you hitch it?"

"No, she's my new friend!" Damien defended himself. "And you guys are her friends too, right?" Damien looked as if they were being put on a scale and one wrong choice would edge them closer to death.

"Of course! She does need a godly friend and who's better than me? No one! That means I'm the only god she will be friends with! Besides, a god does need a large-chested, curvaceous friend!" Dusk*Star yelled to the heavens as Heidi's blush grew redder and redder. He would of continued if it wasn't for Brooke's book smashing his skull and Damien's punch to his nose. He laid on the the ground for a couple moments while his friends talked to their new friend. He started to come to. As he awoke, a familiar blue-skirted girl stood over his face, providing him an upskirt view, causing him to pass out again of a nosebleed.

"Well, well! The Blushing Pumpkin actually made some friends! I would of never seen that coming." Rosa said in slight amusement, like she was devising an evil plan.

"Leave, Rosa! You're not allowed here, scum!" Damien stood in front of Heidi to protect her. Heidi's blush was beyond a comprehendable shade of red. The group looked at Rosa with questioning looks.

"Who is she?" Lara asked. She looked closely at Rosa. _I don't know if she's a normal student or a mean bully. I guess if Damien is mean to her, then she is the mean one. Damien's never mean to people unless their mean._

"She is Heidi's bully!" Damien said, not breaking his stare with Rosa. "Rosa, why do you bully Heidi, now that we're on the subject?"

"Pssh, why would you wanna know? I'm just here to check on Heidi, that's all!" Rosa said with a frustrated look on her face and a slight blush. _Why is she blushing? Can she handle the truth? Or is it something else?_ Damien pondered over the matter. Damien looked at Rosa straight in the eyes, which caused her blush to deepen. She obviously noticed her blush and ran back to her table.

"Curious..." Damien watched her run away. Rosa sat down and buried her head in her arms. "Most curious..."

666666

It was the last period of the day and homeroom class. This class was probably the most fun. Most of the weapons and meisters would talk about their plans for the rest of the day during this time, but the witches and warlocks were too excited for this class to even think of getting out of school. They talked about what tactics they would use and who they'd pick to spar with. This was Magic Combat class. Damien and Heidi were talking about the class and promised to pick each other. Miss. Diehl came inside the purple and black metal room and silenced the class.

"This is Magic Combat class. Here you master your abilities as a witch to fight off clowns and kishins. Now, since this is the first day of witch class, you can pick who to spar." Everyone ran around frantically and tried to pick their best friends. Damien turned to Heidi to ask to spar with her and noticed that she disappeared. He looked around to find her like a mother who lost her child. He heard Rosa yell for the classes attention and looked at her direction. Rosa had Heidi by the wrist and Heidi struggled to get free.

"I pick Heidi to be my opponent, unless she's chicken!" Rosa laughed, which caused the other class to laugh too. Heidi stopped her struggling and gave Rosa a determined, firey look. Rosa saw this and was half-frightened, half-shocked. She never seen Heidi like this before.

"Fine, then! I've had enough of your bullying and I'm not gonna hide behind someone's back! I'm gonna stand up for myself!" Heidi yelled at Rosa. Rosa's frightened face became smug.

"Oh, really? I never thought you'd stand up for yourself, what's gonna make you do it now?" Rosa sneered at Heidi. Heidi looked scared and then became determined again.

"I have my friend to back me up!" Heidi pointed at Damien as the whole class stared at him. It was Damien's turn to blush as he waved nervously to the class. Heidi then pointed her finger at Rosa. "This time, I'm. Gonna. Beat. YOU!" Heidi said bravely, each word she shoved her finger into her chest.

"Alright, I guess we have our first match. Okay girls, no hair-pulling or burning, no eye-gouging or permenant blinding, and no eternally lasting curses put on the opponent. Am I clear?" Miss Diehl asked as she signified the rules. Both girls nodded their head. "And remember, the fight is over when you say 'uncle' and if you use a human method of fighting, you're disqualified. Ready, set, FIGHT!"

The class cheered and showed support for Rosa, giving Heidi the cold shoulder. The class stopped cheering and looked at the lone Damien cheering for Heidi. "Heidi, Heidi, she's our gal! If she can't do it, then- wait, what rhymes with gal? Pal? No. Now? No. Oh- Heidi, Heidi, she's our gal! If she can't do it, then no one shall!" The class looked at Damien performance and laughed. This interrupted Heidi and Rosa's stare down as Rosa looked away from Heidi when he started to do the Macarana.

"Hey! Don't steal the crowd's attention! They're supposed to watch me beat this brat down to the grou-" Rosa screamed at Damien as a pumpkin smashed against her head, covering her in pumpkin guts and skin. The classes laughter was directed from Damien to the pumpkin covered Rosa. Damien looked at Heidi who gave him a sheepish smile. _Wow, it's like she a totally different person!_ Damien gave her a smile just the same.

"How about we start fighting now! I did get the first move, so now it's your turn!" Heidi said to the dirty girl as they stared daggers at each other.

"FINE! Flora, flower, Stema, stemer." Rosa chanted as she made flower signs with her hands. "Stem Spears!" Seven sharpened stems flew towards Heidi. _Ugh, she sickens me!_ Damien thought on her attack's ammount of stems. Thinking fast, Heidi made a spell.

"Pumpkin, lumpkin, rumpkin, guardkin." Heidi chanted as she made pumpkin signs with her hands. "Pumpkin shell!" A giant pumpkin was summoned right in front of her and it took all of the stems. "Now it's my turn!" Heidi made more hand signs and chanted. "Jacko, smacko, lantern, lightern. Flaming Pumpkin Smash!" Heidi yelled as she sent six smiling and flaming jack o' lanterns as Rosa jumped to the side, only her leg getting hit by a flaming pumpkin. _Heidi, that girl gets me!_ Damien smiled at her attack's amount of pumpkins.

"Grr, that's it!" Rosa roared as she made her hand signs fast and sloppily. "FLORA, FLOWER, ROSA, ROSER! RAZOR ROSES!" Rosa sent thousands of rose petals. These roses were fast and didn't give Heidi the chance to dodge. They hit Heidi and she was covered in light scratches, but there was a deep cut on her cheek. Blood poured from the wound, not fast, but fast enough to hurt a lot. Heidi fell down to her knees and began to cry.

"Aww, is Heidi scared that she can die from a cut? It won't hurt that bad compared to what whill happen unless you say 'uncle!'" Rosa grabbed her by the throat and gave her an evil eye.

"Unc-" Heidi started to say through her tears, but was interrupted by a Reaper holding a thick book labeled "Witches' Handbook" and he started to speak.

"According to rule 48 in the 'Witches' Handbook', if blood is drawn during spar, the bleeding recipient has the choice to give up, fight, or have someone fight in his/her place! Heidi, which will you choose?" Damien asked Heidi. She thought it over and tried to answer.

"Unc-"

"I think you didn't hear me. Do you give up or do you want Rosa to be beaten to a bloody pulp by your's truely?" Damien asked, hinting Heidi on the replacement rule.

"MOM! He can't interrupt a spar, right?" Rosa asked Miss Diehl.

"Rule 345, anyone can interrupt an event if he/she states a rule from the 'Witches' Handbook.'" Damien said proudly. "Now Heidi, do you wanna tag out and let me- I mean, someone- beat Rosa down to the ground?" Heidi nodded and ran towards Damien and tagged him in. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck!" she said as she blushed a deep red and ran to her desk. The class awwed at the kiss and Damien blushed as deep as Heidi.

"Shaddup!" Damien yelled as he faced Rosa. "And as for you, get ready to die!" Miss Diehl stared at Damien with a serious look. "I mean, get hurt and stuff, or whatever..."

Rosa stared at Damien in astonishment, shock, and fear. _I can't believe I'm gonna fight a Reaper. I better give it all I got!_

"Bring it on!" Rosa yelled furiously. She tried to make an intimidating stare, but was too overwhelmed by her upcoming fight.

Damien seemed satisfied and flashed his signature sheepish, toothy smile, giving Rosa a thumbs-up. "Alrighty then," Damien's positive energy turned dark, his smile turned to a serious frown, and his thumbs up turned to a thumbs-down. He said his next words with a more scary serious voice. "your funeral!"

_On the next chapter..._

_Damien and Rosa are now going to show the fullest extent to their abilities. But will Rosa's magic beat Damien's magic? Can she prevail against the power of a Grim Reaper?_

_**Chapter 5: The Power of a Grim Reaper: A Mask to a Real Personality?**_

A/N: Yes, I decided to make Damien kinda like his gramps, but not on a major level. His voice difference is like a Naruto-to-Sasuke level, while Lord Death is more of a clown-to-scary-demon-in-your-closet level. Heidi is also socially awkward, so she'll do other funny stuff in the future that she didn't intend to do. And Rosa may join the group, or maybe she'll stay a mega-jerk. You guys will decide! And by the way, what's up with Tsubaki?

Heidi Dupre Eclair: Daughter of Harvar D. Eclair and Jacqueline O. Lanturn Dupre. She looks like Jackie and her personality is really, really shy! I mean so shy, it puts Crona to shame.

Rosa Diehl: Daughter of Ox Ford and Kim Diehl. She's like a child clone of Kim, exzactly the same! She's a jerk, that's about it for her personality.


	5. A Mask?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater_

**Chapter 5: The Power of a Grim Reaper: A Mask to a Real Personality?**

Damien was surrounded by a dark, purple aura. His pesonality was darkening, his thoughts clouded by hate and anger, and his most notable change, his emerald eyes were a dark red.

"You know, it has been a long time, a long time since I did this." Damien said in a cold, sadistic voice. "I have missed this feeling, letting all my nerves loosen, having no care for my well-being. I know I shouldn't do this, but I really do not care. I really don't care." Aura surrounded his arm as a bone dagger appeared in his hand. He didn't have to make hand signs or speak incantations, one of the many benefits of being a Reaper.

Rosa saw the threat and summoned a thorny stem with a pointed end. "Stem Spear!" She moved towards Damien in a quickening pace, but was struggling to make her seventh step. _What is this? Why can't I move?_ She looked down at her legs and saw skeleton arms gripping her legs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I will not let you take one more step. Six steps, that is what I will allow. NOW DIE!" Damien said in his sadistic voice as he rushed towards Rosa. He lunged his dagger at her, stabbing her in the stomach. Blood dripped from her stomach, tears welled in her eyes, and she coughed blood onto his face. The blood didn't phase him, he simpily let it pass; as if it was nothing. The whole class looked in terror, some of the boys either cursing Damien, verbally and literally, or on their knees crying. Damien examined Rosa dying face. Eyes bloodshot, nose bloodied, lips soaked red, and a smug smile on her face!

"What the-" Damien withdrew his dagger from her stomach as she evaporated and flitered away in a bombardment of rose petals. Damien looked around using Soul Perception to find her. "Dammit! She is using Soul Protect!"

"Oh, Reaper Boy!" Damien heard a voice from the desks, where he found Rosa being worshipped by the boys of the class. "You're gonna try better than that!"

666666

The group had the unfortunate luck of having gym as their last period. Black*Star was the teacher, which meant they usually did rock climbing, sprinting, and a secret class for the boys (which was spying on the girls in the girls' locker room, which they all got F's on). Right now the group was climbing, Dusk*Star in the lead with Dawn*Star on his tail. Ever since they learned they were siblings, their lovey-dovey feelings for each other became more of rivalry.

"I'm gonna make it to the top! YAHOO!" Dusk*Star boasted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Dawn*Star retorted, trying to pull his legs down.

"Awww! Their so cute in a brother/sister way!" Brooke cooed as she tried to catch up. She looked down to see her partner struggling up the first few yards up.

"Shouldn't. Of. Ate. That. Fifth. Tac-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" Harry said as he fell down the rock climbing set and fell with a sickening thud on the safety pad. "I bet Damien is having a much easier time than us."

"No way! His last class is Magic Combat. And I couldn't imagine what Lara and Zoey are going through, Grampa Spirit is teaching them!" Brooke yelled at her fallen partner.

666666

"FOR THE LAST TIME, PAY ATTENTION!" Spirit yelled at the Thompson Twins, who were painting their nails.

"We will in ten more minutes, Gramps!" Zoey yelled while keeping her full attention on her nails.

"YOU SAID THAT 8 HOURS AGO!" Spirit yelled at them.

"Psssh, whatever, old man!" Lara retorted. She would only retort to Zoey and those who threaten to interupt her nail polishing.

"YOU ARE OUT OF THE DEATH SCYTHE CLASSES UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO RESPECT THEM! HUH, HOW YOU LIKE THAT!?" Spirit said triumphantly. His smugness began to wither away as he watched the girls float out of class while painting their nails. "H-how-"

"POWER OF NAIL POLISHING!" the twins said as the high fived.

666666

"RAZOR ROSES!" Rosa chanted as she sent her petals to Damien at a high speed. As always, Damien was able to come out, unscathed.

"Is that the extent of your abilities? Pathetic!" Damien taunted at Rosa. _Damn! She's getting persistant! If I don't make a move, I might lose! Wait, Heidi would lose, not me. Where did that come from?_

_You really want her to take the credit? She hasn't done squat!_

The classroom began to peel away, being replaced by a red and black courtroom. A boy sat at he judge's seat.

"You again!" Damien stared daggers at the boy. The boy looked like him. Exactly like him.

"I hate how you pity those who are weak. They must accept judgement to get stronger, not to be pitied and carried by the able." the boy said. He began to bang his gavel. "Now, time for your trial! Take the stand."

Damien sat down while not breaking his stare with the boy. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it seems improper to stalk someone's dreams for two years and never introduce myself." the boy snapped his fingers and the court disappeared, transpoting them to an interrogation room. Damien sat at one side while the boy was at the other. His hand was extended for a handshake. "My name is Zeus, your polar opposite."

"Why do you visit my dreams? Why are you watching me and taking over my body anytime you want?" Damien yelled at Zeus.

"Well, over the last two years, I learned that you cover you real personality, how you pity all the weak ones." Zeus got up and paced back and forth. "So when the opprotunity rises, I take advantage. If I didn't do so, you'd be diced up by the flower girl."

"What are you talking about?" Damien asked. Zeus stopped his pacing and stared him in the eyes.

"There is a thing called black blood. You inherited this by your mama and papa. Maka and Kid." Zeus explained. Damien stood and got angry.

"I have black blood? I thought the only one who has the black blood was... HIM." Damien said in an urgent tone.

"Hmph, you've been fed lies. Many have it. Maka, Kid, Soul, Brooke..." Zeus said to Damien. Damien charged at him and gripped his throat.

"You gave my little sister the blood!?" Damien roared as he felt a choking sensation in his throat. He let go of Zeus to catch his breath, but noticed that it disappeared the instant he let go.

"One; no, I didn't. Two; you shouldn't hurt me, I have the ability to absorb your pain, or let you feel it. We are one and the same." Zeus explained. Damien was shocked.

"What!?" Damien yelled at him.

"I'm your polar opposite. You are the nice, fair, and merciful feelings. I am the mean, cruel, unmerciful feelings. The black blood gave me a pesonality of my own to control it. I only take control to express the feelings you have the inability to. Do you know how insane you would look expressing anger with happiness and glee? You would look like a psycho!" Zeus told him with a cold look. "Just look at me. I'm trying to explain peacfully, but I speak cold and angrily."

"Look, let me finish this my self."

"Huh?"

"I took the responsibility to protect Heidi, not you. It's my job." Damien looked determined. "I can express anger my self!" Damien punched him across the face. Even though he felt it, he wanted to express his anger.

"We'll see, we'll see..." The room began to fade and turn back into the class. His first thing he felt was pain as he saw a barrage of red roses rush towards him. It seemed no time has passed since that inital meeting.

"Skull Shield!" a yellow Shinigami skull blocked the roses coming towards him. _Hmmm, she seems to be using range to her advantage, let's change that!_ Shadows began to surround him as shadow arms grew from the shadows. "SHADOW SKULL ARMS!" The arms rushed towards Rosa and grabbed her, ending the spell. The arms turned her in a postion if she was pulled, her head would hit him first. Damien's hand began to turn into the comical white hand his grandfather sports as his personality began to lighten. "Let's end this!" His white hand formed a thumbs up, then turned straight. "Choppin' Noggin..."

Rosa was afraid and crying. "UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE!" It was too late as she came towards him as Damien's hand pulled back. Rosa was finally there and the white hand chopped her gently.

"REAPER CHOP!" Rosa looked up and saw him smiling sincerely. This caused her to blush. _He's so cute..._

"Why didn't you knock me out?" Rosa asked.

"You said uncle, so Heidi won. You would of knocked her out if she said uncle, so I won't. I won't stoop to your scum level." Damien said as she dropped down in tears saying she was sorry. Boys swarmed her to raise her spirits, but she waved them off.

"Winner by forfeit, Damien!" Kim said as she rose his hand up. Damien tugged his hand away rudely and pointed at a blushing Heidi.

"I didn't win, Heidi did." Damien said to Kim as she stared at him angrily.

"Fine then, god I'm glad I'm being paid for this. Winner by forfeit, _Heidi_!" Kim said, whispering the paid part.

Damien went up the stairs to congradulate Heidi with a pat on the back. The contact deepened her blush.

"Thanks for winning for me, I don't want to be a bother." Heidi said as the next match started. It was a cheetah witch vs. a turtle witch. "I wonder who'll win this one..." Heidi tried to drive the conversation away.

"You're no bother. You mean a lot to me!" Damien said with a sheepish smile while Heidi blushed even redder. _Did I just say that?_

_Don't be such a pussy!_ Zeus complained in his head.

"Shut up!" Damien said out loud.

"I didn't say anything!" Heidi said through newly drawn tears.

"Oh, no! Not you! I meant... uh, uh..." Damien looked around and saw a group of talking classmates. "THEM!" This drew the attention of everyone. "Hey, you random guys! SHUT UP!"

"Oh, I thought it was me..." Heidi's tears dissapeared as the match continued. The match ended minutes later and the turtle witch knocked out, or more likely crushed, the cheetah witch. Ironic.

"I don't want to be a witch..." Heidi said finally. Damien looked at her curiously.

"But you only know magic, right?" Damien asked.

"Actually, I'm also a weapon." Damien looked at her in shock.

"What are you?" Damien asked.

"A flaming spear. I would be taking the EAT classes, but I don't have a meister." Heidi said as she started to cry. _What do I do, she's starting to cry! Wait, she has no meister! I could be her meister._

"Hey, maybe I can be your meister!" Damien said excitedly. Truth be told, he hated this class.

"Oh. no. I don't want to be a both-"

"Shut up." Damien said angrily. Heidi started to cry, until she was pulled into a hug. "I hate it when you think your a bother. I WANT to be your meister. I WANT to be your friend." Heidi started to cry in joy as she returned the hug. Everyone was to busy not watching the fight to notice.

"I'm so glad that we're friends."

666666

It was night, and the first gen resonance team sat in a circle table. Tsubaki began to speak.

"I believe HE knows where Harry is. And I think HE may be planning to take Harry!" Tsubaki said which shocked the rest of the team.

"But HE disappeared 14 years ago!" Patty said in curiousity.

"I can tell HE IS coming!" Tsubaki said.

"You may be over-reacting Tsubaki. Harry will be fine under our supervision." Kid replied, but that angered Tsubaki.

"How would you know! HE knocked you and Maka out! You wouldn't remember!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Look, we'll wait it out. And if any news rises, we'll spring into action. Both you and the second generation. We may get Ox's resonance team to help as well." a voice said in the shadows. "Damien and Heidi are weapon partners now. I think it's time to let them join our fold." Everyone agreed. "Good. Meeting adjourned,"

_On the next chapter..._

_Brooke and Harry return from a mission when Brooke learns a shocking truth, Harry is a horrible house guest. When Brooke and Maka try to find someone to take him in, will anyone reply?_

_**Chapter 6: The Horrible Houseguest: Are There Any Takers?**_

A/N: As you can see, I plan to make Damien and Heidi romantically involved. I also decided to make the Star Twins rivals. And I'd like more reviews. It would help me understand what the audience wants. And who is HE? What does HE want with Harry?'

HIM: You know who HE is.

The voice: You know who the voice is.


	6. Harry the Horrible Houseguest

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

**Chapter 6: The Horrible Houseguest: Are There Any Takers?**

Dawn*Star ran on the rooftops, weilding Dusk*Star in his weapon form; Brook and Lara ran in the empty streets, Brooke weilding Harry and Lara weilding Zoey; and Damien and Heidi rode on the Deathboard. They were assigned to hunt down a kishin by the name of Robert Elee and eradicate his army. So far, Damien and Heidi got three souls, Brooke and Harry got four souls, Lara and Zoey got nine souls (not that they needed them), and the Star Twins got a whopping zero.

"Well, we coulda got more souls if you haven't chanted on how great you are and excessively yelling 'YAHOO!', you dumbass!" Dawn*Star yelled at her electrified numbchuck brother. "I think I know why you're numbchucks."

"Is it because I'm the most silent assassin ninja alive?" Dusk*Star boasted in his weapon form.

"No, it's because your brain is so numb, even being around you makes me feel stupid!" Dawn*Star screamed. They were so loud, Brooke could hear them from ground level, but she was too busy listening to Lara rant about Heidi while Zoey tried to calm her down.

"And then he decides to move on to another girl after he makes us Death Scythes! What a jerk! He doesn't want to use us, he wants to use the big-breasted, curvy brunette with a shy attitude! Well, guess what? I'M SHY, TOO!" Lara screamed. Brooke was glad Damien and Heidi were on the Deathboard a quarter-mile above the street because if he was close, she would have to hear the ramblings of Lara **and Damien**. "And he has the courage to let that skank ride on the Deathboard when she's not in weapon form!"

"Well, in Heidi's defense, she is lighter than you." Brooke quipped, but was nearly punched by Lara.

"Oh, so you're calling me and Zoey FAT!?" Lara screamed at Brooke.

"No! It's just that you're both taller than us, so you take up more space on the Deathboard!" Brooke said, trying to help Zoey ease Lara before something drastic happens. Harry was watching the whole ordeal in his weapon form, laughing the entire time.

"I'll never understand girls." Harry said through laughs.

666666

Damien and Heidi watched the whole situation from the Deathboard, or rather Damien did; Heidi was too busy hugging the crap out of Damien, heights being one of her many fears. Though the dialouge sounded a lot like ants arguing with helium voices, Damien knew exactly what they were saying due to his ability to see great distances and read lips. He was quite puzzled why Lara hated Brooke for calling her a cat. Heidi saw that Damien was observing his sister and weapon partner with interest.

"What are they talking about?" Heidi asked. Damien turned to her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"They're talking about how much they love having you in the resonance team!" Damien reassured her. Heidi felt great comfort in this and embraced him tighter, if it was possible; she had a really tight grip. "I'm really glad to have you on the resonance team too! You and I seem to resonate really well!" Heidi was even more pleased with this and rested on his shoulder blade, taking comfort in his warmness. She was interrupted by a sharp, stinging pain in her head, hearing a sadistic giggle in her head that sounded a lot like her.

_Awww, you're so gullible! If I didn't know you were so stupid, I would say you were the cutest girl alive, but that would be __**narcisistic**__..._

"What?" Heidi gasped. She wobbled as she started to fall off the Deathboard. Her flailing stopped when Damien grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety.

"Be careful! You could fall and get hurt or even die!" Damien said in a quick voice. He didn't want to lose Heidi on her first mission. It'd feel like getting a puppy, only for it to die the same day. At the mention of dying, tears started to well up in Heidi's eyes and she started to bawl. Damien pulled Heidi to his chest, stroking her hair.

"Oh, it's okay! You're not going to die, yet!" Damien cooed.

"YET?" Heidi screamed in a terrified voice. Her bawls turned into hysteric crying.

"No, not yet! I mean, we all die soon! You probably won't die until you're 66 years old! No, 666 years old! You know what? I won't let anyone kill you! I promise! Just stop crying, please! PWEASE?" Damien said quickly, trying to soothe Heidi. Her cries turned into sniffles.

"Really? You promise?" Heidi asked with happiness in her eyes. Damien broke out of their hug and stuck his pinky out.

"PINKY PROMISE!" Damien yelled in an official voice. Heidi looked at Damien, feeling an emotion beyond happy, a blissful feeling. She wrapped her slender pinky around Damien's pinky.

"Thank you!" Heidi said in a very shy, but happy tone. Damien felt all loose and relaxed at the touch of her pinky, the side of her hand barely touching the side of his. _Heidi sounds so cute when she's happy! Wait, cute? Why do I keep thinking that?_

_C'mon! You know you like her!_ Zeus taunted in his head. This sent Damien into a deep blush.

Heidi saw Damien blush, which caused her to blush just as red as him. _Aww, his blushed look makes him look so cute!_ Heidi's blush deepened at the thought. _Wait, cute? Why do I keep thinking that?_ Heidi felt another splitting headache as the voice in her head spoke.

_Seriously? Are you that stupid? You're definitely have a crush on Damien!_ Heidi heard her voice in her head speak.

"NO, I DON'T!" Damien and Heidi denied out-loud at the same time. This sent both of the teens at a melting blush. _Why did he/she say that?_ Both Damien and Heidi thought.

_Idiots..._

666666

"Well, I guess Robert Elee escaped." Damien said for the millionth time. Brooke gave another angry look at Damien as she started shaking her fist at her brother and stomping her feet on the ground.

"For the last time, JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KILL THE KISHIN DOESN'T MEAN IT ESCAPED!" Brooke screamed. Damien gave his little sister a smug smile.

"Brooke, we went over this. If I didn't kill it, then it escaped!" Damien said nicely, poking Brooke on the nose. Brooke gave an inhuman shriek and started to beat up her brother, scratching and punching him. "OW OOF STOP OW UGH AAAAAAH!"

The position Brooke was in gave everyone a good look at her pink panties under her sanzu line mini skirt. All the girls blushed and looked away, Harry gave an awkward face and looked away, and Dusk*Star looked hungrily at her crotch.

"YAHOO! THAT DEFINITELY MAKES UP FOR YOUR TINY TITS!" Dusk*Star said, which caused Brooke and a beaten-up Damien to get up.

"What... what did you just say about my sister?" Damien said, the Zeus side of him kicked in. Brooke and Damien ran towards Dusk*Star, beating the living daylights out of him.

Dawn*Star watched as her perverted brother get beat up. _Hehe, that's for being a lazyass! Dusk*Star needs to be serious abou-_ Dawn*Star said until she saw the look on Brooke's face. She was smiling like a maniac, lazily swinging her fists and giggling. Time seemed to stop as Brooke exchanged a glance with Dawn*Star, giving her a threatning, but happy, look.

666666

"And Robert Elee esca-" Damien spoke his report to Lord Death, but was interrupted by Brooke's book.

"Me and Harry took him out, Granpa!" Brooke said happily. Lord Death patted Brooke on the head.

"Good job! You're getting better everyday!" Lord Death clapped his hands. "Oops! I almost forgot!" Lord Death patted the head of the knocked out Damien.

"How about me, sir?" a tiny voice pipped. The voice came from Heidi, who was looking down on the ground, her fingers twined and her face blushed. Lord Death smiled and patted her head.

"I'm proud of you too!" Lord Death said happily, which caused Heidi to start crying tears of joy. Damien awoke from his book-induced slumber, hugged Heidi, and started to stroke her hair. Everyone except Heidi, Damien, and Lord Death heard and saw Lara scream.

"Sssh, sssh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Damien soothed her, even though she didn't need soothing. Heidi blushed even deeper. Damien started to blush when he heard his Grandpa aww.

"That's so cute! I knew you'd find a perfect partner!" Lord Death giggled. He scooted over to his grandson and whispered to him. "Is she a **life** partner?"

"AAAAAAAW, SICK, GRAMPA!" Damien yelled. Lord Death sweatdropped. Heidi looked at them curiously. "I don't see Heidi that way! She's my friend, nothing more nothing less!" Heidi started to see what he meant and cried tears of disappointment. Damien looked at her sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Of course! These are tears of joy! See!" Heidi pointed to her eyes, which were bloodshot and reeked of sadness. Lord Death looked at her, feeling bad for causing Damien to lie about his feelings.

"Alright! Everyone except Damien can leave!" Lord Death ordered while Damien looked up at his grandfather. The group left and Lord Death angrily stared at his grandson.

"Wh-what is it, grampa?" Damien asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"REAPER CHOP!"

666666

The group heard a scream from the inside of the Death Room that sounded a lot like Damien. The group brushed it off and walked towards the exit of the DWMA. They walked towards the park. They hung out there when they weren't eating at the diner.

"Oi, Brooke. What's for dinner?" Harry asked, punching Brooke's shoulder.

"Ow! I dunno! We have to wait for Damien." Brooke rubbed her arm. Harry laughed.

"Who cares about him? Let's just eat!" Harry said, amused by Brooke's niceness.

"Mama..." Brooke took out her dictionary and raised it in the air. She swung her book down at her partner's head.

"CHOP!" Harry fell down, knocked out by the blow.

"Hmph! My big bro rocks!" Brooke said proudly. The mention of Damien made her look at Heidi, who was sitting on a park bench, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "On second thought..." Brooke sat next to Heidi and patted her back. "What's wrong?"

Heidi cried even more, but she answered in between sobs. "D-D-D-Damien d-d-doesn't like meeeeeeeee!" Brooke looked at her sadly and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, he does! He just thinks he's too awesome to show weakness like love and affection. Trust me, he's totally in love with you!" Heidi gave Brooke a look of doubt. "Half the books he reads are romance novels, so he definitely would have a super-super major crush on you! He's too afraid to show it." Brooke reassured Heidi. Her sobs were reduced to a sniffle.

"Y-you really mean it? You really do?" Heidi asked. Brooke patted her back and smiled.

"Yep!" Heidi tackled Brooke and sobbed.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Heidi hugged Brooke's neck, cutting off her air supply.

"Yeah, no prob! Please, let go now!" Brooke choked out as Heidi let go, all hint of tears disappeared. This mad Brooke happy. "Well, me and Harry are going to go home. Bye!" Heidi waved good bye.

"Bye. Sis." Heidi smiled, imagining her and Damien at the wedding altar. _If me and Damien get married, I'm definitely making Brooke a maid of honor. She's so nice! I'll be glad to have her as a sister-in-law!_ Heidi felt another headache.

_Stop dreaming! That won't get you anywhere in life! We both know you're going to grow up to be a single catlady!_

Heidi looked around frantically. "Who are you!? Why are you bullying me!?" The voice chuckled.

_I am you._

666666

_Death-Dong!_

The bell of Gallows Manor rung as Brooke went to answer it. She was in her night clothes and looked hungry. She said the family shouldn't eat until Damien was present in the home, so Maka, Kid, Harry, and her has not ate yet.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked weakly.

"Mr. Sid." Brooke heard the man say. Brooke straightened herself up and opened the door.

"What is it, sirrrrrr- who is that?" Brooke asked Sid, who was holding the unconscious body of Damien.

"It's your brother. He has what Lord Death calls 'Female Appreciation Service.' He is to show up at these two adresses tomorrow." Sid said, handing Brooke Damien and two slips of paper.

"Thanks!" Brooke placed Damien on the couch and waved goodbye to her teacher. "Guys, we can eat now!" Harry, Maka, and Kid rushed down the stairs.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Harry sighed as he sat on the table. Maka opened the fridge to get food to cook, but slammed it in rage and Maka Chopped Harry. Harry got up and rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"CHECK. THE. FRIDGE!" Maka said angrily as Brooke and Harry checked the fridge. All that was in there were plastic containers, no food or drinks. Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah! I ate it all while we waited for Damien to come back!" Harry said like it was nothing.

Kid's eyes seemed to glow like fire as he pointed at Harry. "Not only you ate 88 lbs. of food, you also messed up the symmetry of the fridge!" Harry frowned.

"I don't care! I was hungry!" Harry said. Brooke stared at him in shock.

"How do you eat so much and stay skinny?" Brooke asked/screamed.

"Dunno." Harry said. Maka seemed to calm down.

"Look, we need to give you away." Maka said calmly, which caused Brooke's and Harry's mouths to drop.

"G-give me away?" Harry asked.

"Yup, we need another person to take you in." Maka said. Harry sighed in relief. Maka jumped when Kid wrapped his arms behind his wife.

"Sounds like a great idea, sweetie." Kid said. Maka blushed.

"Sweetie, not in front of the kids!" Maka said. Harry and Brooke's faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Great idea..." Harry said.

"Please stoooop..." Brooke pleaded.

"Laaaaaame..." a dead-like groan emitted from Damien. Maka and Kid broke up and Kid straightened his Reaper skull bowtie.

"In all seriousness, Harry eats twice as much in a week than all of us combined in a month. He's making us pay more for food!" Kid said. He showed a receipt to Brooke and Harry, which caused Brooke to look in nonbelief.

"$2,000? H-how is that possible?" Brooke's mouth was in the shape of an O.

"So? You have a Death Card! It has an unlimited amount of money. You could buy the world! Literally!" Harry complained. Kid shushed him.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Kid quoted. Harry showed great disgust at his quote.

"Spider-Man sucks..." Harry said under his breath. Kid started to shake in disgust as his hand straightened and glowed a purple aura.

"REAPER..."

"Not again..." both Harry and Brooke said in unision.

"CHOP!" Kid chopped Harry hard as he fell unconscious. Kid cleaned the blood from his hand. "We'll look for a new guardian tomorrow. Until then, let's go to DeathDonalds!" Brooke's sad feelings went away as she cheered her way to the limo, leaving Damien and Harry knocked out in the house.

666666

The Star family sat at the dining room, Black*Star and Dusk*Star eating steak and drinking soda, while Patty and Dawn*Star ate salads and drank tea. Dawn*Star looked intently at a lettuce leaf she was playing with. _What was up with Brooke? She didn't look like her normal self, she looked __**crazy**__!_ Patty looked at her daughter in concern.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Patty asked in curiousity as Dawn*Star broke out of her thought and looked at her mother.

"I'm fine, Ma! You don't need to worry!" Dawn*Star said happily. Her father started to speak as well.

"Well, if you need any help, your godly father will help you out!" Black*Star boasted, which caused Dawn*Star to giggle.

"Okay, Pa!" Dawn*Star smiled. Her smile broke as she looked at the window behind her father. She saw Brooke smiling at her madly. But something else was different. Her eyes were replaced with the Kishin eyes she saw in her textbooks. Dawn*Star diverted her attention to her salad, but it was shaped like Kishin eyes too. Dawn*Star screamed as she flipped the plate, which landed on her brother's head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dusk*Star yelled. Patty stared at her daughter in worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Patty asked.

"YES! I just have to wash up." Dawn*Star ran up the stairs into the restroom as she took water and repeatedly splashed her face multiple times. She looked up and saw her eyes shaped like Kishin eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

666666

Heidi looked down at her soup as she went deep into thought. _Maybe Damien doesn't like me. He became my friend only out of pity. That's all..._

_Finally, you make an ounce of sense!_ Heidi's inside voice said. Heidi started to feel her eyes moistened up, but the opening door interrupted her welling tears as she ran towrds the door happily.

"DADDY!" Heidi yelled as she hugged a man with a spiky ponytail. "You're home!" The man ruffled up her hair.

"Yeah, I'm home. How was your mission?" the man asked.

"I got 3 kishin souls!" Heidi bragged. Her father chuckled.

"I'm proud of you!" His attention was diverted to the woman who looked identical to his daughter. "I'm in time for dinner, Jackie. Just like I promised."

"Good, we missed you a lot, Harvar." Jackie said as she untied his tie. Harvar went into a crazy blush. _So that's where Heidi gets her cute blush._ Jackie kissed her husband on the cheek. "You're always busy with work!" Jackie pouted.

"Well, it's hard to find students to join Spartoi. There aren't enough who are cut up to the job." Harvar said. He started to smile. "Luckily, Lord Death gave me the weekend off. I'll be able to spend time with you both." Jackie started to look sad.

"Actually, Heidi has been assigned a program to participate in this weekend." Jackie said, but her sad look started to become more seductive. "Looks like it'll be just you and me..." Harvar started to blush again. "C'mon, let's go eat."

666666

Soul, Liz, and their twin children sat at the dining table eating their meal in awkward silence. The whole time Lara was muttering curse words, stabbing every piece of chicken with her fork a little too hard. Once Lara seemed to calm down, Liz decided to break the silence.

"Y'know, Damien's new weapon is pretty cute..." Liz tried to start a gossip session with her twin daughters, but Lara flipped the table in blind rage.

"I HATE HEIDI SO MUCH!"

666666

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHH!" Damien groaned as he drunkenly walked to the fridge, only finding it empty. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Maka looked up from her book to console her son. She was the DWMA school psychiatrist.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Maka asked, not really caring though. It was a day off and she wanted to enjoy it.

"I don't wanna go do community service!" Damien whined. Maka gave him a angry look.

"Well, you shouldn't make your future wife cry." Maka grinned deviously. Damien's laziness left and he left the house with a red blush. Kid comes in with Harry and Brooke.

"Ready to find someone to take in Harry?" Kid asked. Maka nodded and joined them. "Alright, let's go!" Kid took two steps before stopping. "Wait! I forgot the make the bed symetrically!" Maka grabbed his arm and dragged him to the limo.

"LET'S GO!"

666666

Damien got to the first address and lazily knocked on the door, getting no response. He knocked harder, but no one answered. He then started to knock on the door harder and rapidly. The doored opened, revealing to be Heidi. His fast knocking caused him to accidently punch her on the nose. Heidi walked back and started to cry in disappointment, her new crush punched her nose. And to top it off, Harvar saw what happened and his arm turned into a spear, lightning crackling on the end. Damien started to cover it up.

"Heidi! Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I hit you, I just had a bad morning and I was knocking on the door to fast and I hit you and I shouldn't and it was bad and I'm sorry! Look, I hit myself too, see?" Damien asked desperately as he slammed the door against his face, laughing hysterically. Heidi stopped crying and started to giggle like a child would with a non-scary clown. This seemed to calm down Harvar and his spear disappeared. Heidi stopped giggling and patted his arm.

"Okay, I forgive you. You can stop." Heidi said sweetly, which made Damien's insides feel loose and flimsy. He moved the door to see Heidi's nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"Heidi, your nose! It's bleeding! Oh, I'm so sorry, I really am!" Damien instantly felt guilty. Heidi started to giggle.

"You're one to talk! You're bruised everywhere on your face. Come inside, let's get you patched up." Heidi said, grabbing Damien's hand. A blush formed on both of their faces.

Harvar looked at Heidi put bandages on Damien's face. A small smile formed on his usually cold face. _Hmmm, the boy looked like a bully, but I guess he's cool if he's friends with Heidi. In fact, I believe he may be a potential Spartoi recruit._ Harvar thought it over. _Maybe..._

Heidi put on the final bandage and planted a kiss on it. Damien started to blush. _Damn, she starting to make me more like her._ A sharp pain hit his head, signifying Zeus is about to speak.

_Oh, you know you like it._ Zeus chuckled sadistically. Damien scoffed, but he made sure not to make it noticeable so Heidi wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Done!" Heidi said. She looked like she made an important milestone by patching up Damien. Damien grinned at Heidi.

"Thanks! I needed that." Damien started to giggle, which caused Heidi to give Damien a curious look.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked. Damien pointed at her nose.

"You look funny with those plugs in your nose!" Damien fits of giggles turned to loud laughs. Heidi started to blush.

"Well, it's your fault!" Heidi defended. Damien stopped laughing and became a little guilty.

"I-I'm sorry." Damien apologized. Heidi giggled. In fact, she blushed.

"It's okay! Let's go to the next house, okay?" Heidi asked. Damien held up one finger.

"Wait a minute, do you have a mirror?" Heidi nodded and handed him one from the kitchen cabinet. Jackie sure was self conscious of her appearance.

"Gah! I have five bandages! I need six! SIX!" Damien started to panic. He ran to the kitchen and pulled out all the drawers until he found a certain drawer. The knife drawer. Harvar and Heidi looked in horror as he put the knife to his throat. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS! I'M IMPERFECT! I SHOULD JUST DIE!" Jackie walked down the stairs, not aware of the event currently occuring.

"Is your boyfriend here yet-WAH? WHAT IS HE DOING WITH MY MIRROR?!" Jackie screamed in horror. Heidi turned ecstatic.

"Damien is attempting to kill himself and you're worried about your mirror? And he's not my boyfriend!" Heidi said, a blush appearing on her face. Jackie smiled sincerely as if Damien didn't have a knife to his throat.

"Trust me, I got this!" Jackie said with a somewhat smug look on her face. "What his problem?"

"Something about wanting six bandages." Heidi replied. Jackie walked towards Damien and tugged the knife away from his throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I NEED TO DIE! GIVE IT BAC-AAAAAAAH!" Damien argued as Jackie slashed his cheek. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PAREN-" Damien stopped as he breathed with awe. "MY CHEEK! HEIDI BANDAGE IT!" Heidi bandaged it and tried to kiss it, but Damien walked away to tug on the mirror Jackie held in a stubborn way, but Damien got it.

"My face... is... PERFECT!" Damien marveled as he pulled Jackie into a hug. "How'dya know I liked six?"

"Well, I didn't. Heidi told me so I solved your problem. I am a psychology major!" Jackie said. Damien tightened the hug.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Damien said in the speed of light. He ran to Heidi and hugged her just as tight. "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Damien then recollected himself as if nothing happened. "Well, it's time to go!" Heidi and Damien walked out as Harvar and Jackie watched bewildered.

"Heidi had to end up with him as a boyfriend?" Jackie asked, which caused Harvar to facepalm.

666666

"We had seen 88 canidates and they all refused!" Kid said tiredly. Harry raised a finger to correct him.

"That 44 year old dude said he was perfectly fine with raising a 14 year old boy!" Harry protested. Brooke looked at him with a shocked look.

"That man was a pedophile!" Brooke said in a serious tone. Harry looked at her like he didn't know the word.

"Pedophile, schmedophile. Who cares?" Harry said as Maka and Brooke looked in total bewilderment.

"US!" Maka and Brooke said suprised. Harry walked up to Kid.

"Hey, Kiddo? Who else is there for me?" Harry asked. Kid frustratedly ran his hand through his black hair.

"Let's not talk about it!" Kid said in a stressed tone. Harry patted his back.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"NO!" Kid slammed his fist on the table, catching Brooke and Maka's attention. "WE WENT THROUGH 88 CANIDATES! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Alright, geez. I still think we should continue. It's still morning." Harry said calmly.

"Fine, we'll go door to door." Kid said as they left to find someone to adopt Harry.

666666

"OPEN UP!" Damien commanded as he knocked at the door of the second girl's house.

"Um, maybe she's not home." Heidi tried to convince him, but only so they could have alone time.

"I'm **not** staying on probation!" Damien said as he picked up a stray hammer and pounded on the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Heidi warned. "We could get in trouble!"

"OPEN UP!" Damien growled in an unearthly tone. Heidi sweatdropped when she felt another pain in her head.

_See? He's ignoring us. He doesn't care about us. You're unattractive. No one will like us. So shy, so timid, so stupid!_ The evil Heidi chuckled, but the real Heidi snapped.

"**STOP IT!**" Heidi shreiked as Damien looked at her in guilt.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Damien said, dropping the hammer. Heidi started to feel guilty as well.

"N-no, not you! It was the mosquito that bit my arm! Not you!" Heidi lied and blushed. Damien's face lit up with elation.

"Really?" Damien asked. Heidi nodded in approval. Damien picked up the hammer and swung it. "YEAH!" Damien cheered as the door opened, causing him to hit the owner if the house. The owner wore swirly eyeglasses and had scruffy hair with gelled spikes at the side.

"Oh, no..." Damien said.

"What is it?" Heidi asked.

"If Mr. Ford is here, then..." Damien trailed off as a girl with pink hair and her identical mother stared in horror as Ox bled all over the floor. "Speak of the Kishin... Rosa and Kim." Rosa blushed as Kim went into a rage.

"It's Mrs. Ford or Miss. Diehl!" Kim screamed as Rosa hid behind her mother. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Rosa tugged Kim down and whispered something, which gave Kim a mischevious smile. "Well, why don't you go with them?"

"EH?" Rosa had a scared face.

"Go on, go!" Kim pushed Rosa into Damien as she picked up Ox and slammed the door shut. Rosa toppled into Damien causing him to be on the ground and Rosa on top of him.

"Sorry..." Damien said.

"It's not your fault, it's my stupid mother's!" Rosa said in anger and remorse. _Oh man, why did I tell her that?_

"No, I'm sorry for hitting your dad. Now he's getting raped by your mom!" Damien replied, sending Rosa and Heidi into a blush.

"DIRTY PERVERT!" Rosa and Heidi said in unision. Damien felt Zeus' presence as he chuckled.

_Haha, just like their parents._ Zeus said.

_How do you know?_ Damien asked in his head, he didn't want to cause any inconvience.

_I'm not just your evil thoughts, I'm the recollective thoughts of your parents._ Zeus explained. _You wanna know something?_

_What?_ Damien asked.

_I remember the day you and Brooke were created._ Zeus snickered. Damien saw the scene in his head in shock as Zeus laughed hysterically.

"SIIIIIIIIIICK!" Damien screamed as he fell on the ground, scooting away in horror. Rosa made an acomplished look.

"You're damn right that's sick, thinking about what my parents do in bed!" Rosa said angrily. Albeit being angry, she offered her hand to Damien to help him off the ground, but he didn't respond. He just stared at it in fear. Rosa gave him a confused look and leaned down further to pick up his hand, which he snatched away quickly.

"GET YOUR FILTHY WOMAN HANDS AWAY FROM ME! I KNOW WHERE THEY'VE BEEN!" Damien shreiked as he ran away, which Heidi and Rosa gave him angry looks.

"DIRTY PERVERT!"

666666

"Hello, we have this child that you can adopt! He's-" Brooke started to a person at his house, but he closed the door on her calling her a deadbeat. "Dammit! That was the 40th house!"

"48 to go!" Kid said as he marched on. Maka followed lazily, dragging her feet and groaning.

"C'mon, we can finish tomorrow!" Maka complained, but Kid pulled out a vial of poison.

"What was that?" Kid said, pulling the cap off.

"Nothing, nothing!" Maka said quickly and Kid put the cap back on.

"That's what I thought!" Kid said. Harry walked up beside him.

"Can I have a drink of that?" Harry asked as Brooke and Maka stared at him in shock.

"NO!" Brooke and Maka screamed as Kid hurridly put the poison in his pocket.

The group walked door to door, asking people to adopt Harry, but every attempt failed. They kept walking, but Brooke felt a presense.

"Mama, Papa..." Brooke said. Maka nodded in agreement.

"I can sense it, too!" Maka said. Kid stopped and activated his Soul Perception.

"Yeah, a large soul is behind us!" Kid alarmed. "Be on guard!" Harry and Maka transformed into weapons as Brooke and Kid weilded their respective partners. Brooke felt the presense of the soul get closer. She soon felt it behind her, which caused her to swing at it. The thing dodged back and cockily laughed. Brooke noticed this laugh.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA! YAHOO! YOUR SAVIOR HAS ARRIVED!" Dusk*Star bellowed. Brooke sweatdropped as Harry transformed into a human.

"D-duuuuuuude! Your chest, bro!" Harry said pointing at the slash on his chest. Dusk*Star started to panic and fell into a coma. Dawn*Star came over muttering apologies while dragging Dusk*Star. Brooke smiled sincerely.

"It's okay! It is partially my fault!" Brooke said, scratching the back of her head and sheepishly smiling. Dawn*Star caught sight of her smiling and she saw the smile get more demonic and crazy looking, which caused her to carry Dusk*Star with all her strength and run for her life. Brooke raised her eyebrow at the fleeing Dawn*Star.

"What was that about?" Brooke said in curiousity. Harry shrugged his shoulders while rubbing the hand that got slapped when he tried to steal the poison from Kid.

"Dunno..." Harry said as he walked away towards the next house. Maka, Brooke, and Kid followed, but Maka was going slow, trapped in her thoughts.

_I still sense another strong soul. A clown soul. I hope HE hasn't sent one to kidnap Harry._ Maka shook Kid lightly.

"I think HE sent a clown after us..." Maka said.

"I know, stay on guard." Kid ordered. Maka nodded her head in agreement.

666666

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Is all Heidi has heard the past 4 hours. Who would of guessed the girl Damien humiliated for Heidi would have a lot in common with him.

"And that one part when he was like 'When I saw you on the big screen, I didn't know I would piss on an actor's face. I feel like I'm pissing on Hollywood right now.'" Damien said as Rosa and him joined together to say the last line. "'I'M PISSING ON HOLLYWOOD!'" They broke out on the sidewalk laughing. Rosa collected herself and began to speak.

"And that one part when Christopher Mintz-Plasse is like 'You're feeding me Barry!?'" Rosa said as Damien finished the next line.

"'No, I'm feeding you Barry's neck!'" Damien said as they broke into laughter. Heidi sweatdropped and an all-too-familiar voice sounded in her head.

_You see? He's too preoccupied with someone more attractive than us. He doesn't like us. He doesn't like YOU!_

"Hmnnnn!" Heidi groaned in disappointment. Damien stopped laughing with Rosa and walked up to Heidi.

"You okay?" Damien asked in a curious-but-serious tone. Heidi nodded relunctantly and followed. Damien still persisted. "If anyone's bothering you, come to me. You got it?" Heidi smiled at his caring personality and blushed a little as she sincerely nodded. Her blush deepened when Damien gripped her hand.

"What are you doing?" Heidi asked in an embarassed tone. Damien sheepishly smiled as his grip lightened.

"W-w-weeeeeeellllllll..." Damien was trapped in thought. "I thought it'd be cool if you kept up with us! You're like 10 miles behind us!" Damein exaggerated, which caused Heidi to smile. They kept walking when they saw four shadows ahead of them. The strange part was that Damien sensed five souls, one extremely strong. Damien gripped on Heidi's hand harder.

"Ow!" Heidi gasped as she pulled her hand away. Damien scrambled to a one knee on the ground postion, holding the hand he squeezed hard gentlely.

"I'M SORRY THAT WAS BAD PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Damien cried as Rosa watched half-amused, half-jealous. Heidi smiled.

"Of course!" Heidi said happily. Damien hugged her tightly.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Damien said happily. Rosa, who was fed up with the fluff, pulled them apart and gave them a disgusted look.

"Geez, Damien, you sure do get distracted easily. You didn't seem to notice those people in front of us when tending to Heidi." Rosa said, saying Heidi in disgust. Damien looked at the shadows that were now visible. Brooke ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly. Damien returned the hug with a nougie that Brooke playfully fought to get out of.

"Brooke! What are you doing here? And with Mama, Papa, and Harry?" Damien asked Brooke. She gave him a look of disappointment.

"Don't you know? I thought you were awake when you were delivered home last night." Brooke said. Damien shook his head.

"I only woke up when my lame-parent-activity senses were tingling." Damien said, referring to Kid hugging Maka. Kid angrily pointed at Damien.

"There is nothing wrong with adults showing affection!" Kid yelled. Damien's arched back and tiredly sighed.

"UUUUUUUGH! Parents are sooooooooo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!" Damien yelled as Harry and Rosa nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I don't know my parents!" Harry commented. Kid and Maka opened their mouths to argue, but closed it in remorse and sympathy. Brooke saw them make these faces and instantly grew curious. _I may be wrong, but I think Mama and Papa know something._

"Anyway," Brooke said to draw the conversation away. "I think Damien, Heidi, and Rosa should come with us!" Brooke suggested. Before Heidi or Rosa could voice their opinions, Damien covered their mouths and answered for him.

"Sounds like a splendid idea. Harry, I believe you and these two lovely ladies haven't been indroduced to each other. I believe you can handle the formalites, I need to speak to mother and father." Damien said quickly and walked back to their parents. On rare occasions, Damien would refer to Maka and Kid as mother and father instead of Mama and Papa, so this must of been serious. As Heidi, Harry, and Rosa talked, Brooke payed attention to her family members.

"Mother, do you sense the soul behind us?" Damien asked in a low voice, knowing Brooke would try to eavesdrop. Maka smiled down at her son.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Maka smiled, but Damien gave her a stern look.

"Mother, this isn't the time for lies! We need to be on our toes!" Damien said coldly. Maka looked in shock at Damien's (but mostly Zeus') change of emotion. Kid gripped Maka's shoulder.

"He's right. Like I said a while ago, be on guard." Kid said in a serious tone. Maka relunctantly nodded as Damien joined his friends.

"Wow! You lived on the streets all your life?" Rosa asked Harry in awe as he nodded smugly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a badass, so you should idolize me!" Harry boasted. Damien stepped between Rosa and Harry and laughed.

"Actually, Harry lived in an orphanage as a child and ran away, then he lived most of his life as a beggar. After that is when he lived on the streets. For a year, though." Damien explained. Rosa pouted.

"Wow. That is so not interesting." Rosa said dully as she directed her attention to the ground. Harry shook in rage.

"Come on, dude! I was about to score! Why did you do that?" Harry yelled. Damien smiled and leaped into the air.

"I'm a douche~!" Damien sang as he pranced around. His dancing led him staright into Harry's fist. "OK, I deserve that..."

Brooke smiled at what was happening as she turned around to her parents.

"Mama, Papa, are we going to go to more houses?" Brooke asked. Kid started to grow grim and fell to his knees.

"We haven't reached the set amount of houses, but we need to go home..." Kid said with an angry look at his wife. Maka gave him a equally angry look.

"I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Symmetry. Problems." Maka said calmly, but with a hint of malice. Kid got up and shook his fist.

"YOU SHOULD!" Kid complained as he and Maka started to bicker. Brooke giggled and turned to her friends to see Heidi tending to an unconscious Damien's bloody nose. Brooke giggled at this too. _I have such a strange family._ Brooke felt a shock and turned around. A giant clown towered over an arguing Kid and Maka.

"Mama! Papa!" Brooke screamed as Kid and Maka looked up at the beast and ran towards the teens. Kid yelled at them.

"Kids! Get into your weapon forms and pair with your meisters!" Kid ordered. Harry and Heidi transformed as Harry fell into Brooke's hands and Heidi dropped to the ground next to the unconscious Damien. Rosa pouted.

"Wake up, idiot!" Rosa yelled as Kid and Brooke charged at the clown. Damien shuffled and muttered.

"I don't wanna..." Damien said. Rosa then chanted a magic spell and a rose sprouted out in front of his face.

"I know you like jokes, so wake up and smell the roses." Rosa said urgently. Kid and Brooke were having a hard time fending off the clown and she knew they needed help. She saw Damien chuckle.

"Haha, that's funny. But no, I won't be waking up. The rose smells good though." Damien said, which caused Rosa to chuckle.

"Oh, really? Well, the rose's pollen is poisonous. Isn't that funny?" Rosa laughed as Damien bolted up and pick up Heidi in her weapon form and aimed at her.

"That is not cool! I coulda died!" Damien whined. Rosa looked at him in a serious and seductive way, which caused Damien to blush.

"You know most poisons are immune to you, cute Reaper boy." Rosa giggled. Damien cleared his throat and turned away.

"So, what's the prob- HOLY COW, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!" Damien screamed at the giant clown. He looked down at the feet of the thing and saw his sister and parents being beaten by the monster.

"Damien, if we don't hurry they'll get hurt!" Heidi said in the weapon realm. Damien nodded.

"Right!" Damien said as he charged, but he stopped when he heard Rosa squeek.

"What do I do?" Rosa asked hopelessly. Damien looked at her impatiently.

"Use magic or something!" Damien yelled as he continued running to the front lines. Rosa frowned and chanted.

"RAZOR ROSES!" Rosa yelled as a blizzard of roses flew towards the giant. Damien jumped to the clown's stomach and jammed the flaming spear form of Heidi into it. It yelled and fell down. Kid looked up at his son.

"Damien, the houses!" Damien looked down at the said houses that were shadowed by the clown falling towards them.

"NO!" Damien yelled as he ran to the clown. It was useless to try, but he was going to anyway. Civilians were priority to be protected. As he ran to it, two large beanstalks caught it and pushed it away. Damien turned to see Rosa sweating like crazy.

"I-I'm done. I can't use anymore magic..." Rosa panted as she fell down.

"ROSA!" Damien yelled and started to run towards her, but his arm was grabbed by Kid.

"We need to take down the clown. Rosa can be helped later." Kid tried to calm down Damien.

"But-"

"Damien! Lives are at stake!" Kid yelled urgently. Damien babbled and sighed.

"Fine. Brooke and I will handle the clown, you and Mama get Rosa to safety and call up the rest of the resonance team members." Damien ordered. Though Damien had no authority, Kid and Maka agreed.

"Son, stay safe..." Maka hugged Damien, which Damien responded with prying her off of him.

"Go!" Damien yelled. Maka picked up Rosa and ran to the nearest hospital while Kid followed, calling the resonance members.

666666

"Patty!" Kid said over the phone. "You need to get over here now! There is a clown attacking the city!" When Patty heard this statement, her newly formed adult personality dissolved and she giggled.

"Silly! Clowns aren't scary, they're fun! Kyahahahaha!" Patty laughed. Kid groaned and told her to be serious.

"I'm talking about..." Kid looked around to see if anyone was watching. "HIS clowns." Patty started to mature and answered.

"I wish I could help, but Dusky got cut on the stomach by **Harry**." Patty said Harry in anger. "And Dawny won't come out of her room. Not even Blacky can open the door!" Kid groaned at her familiy's nicknames.

"Can you come? I need you to be PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid started to freakout. Patty sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." Patty hung up and Kid calmed down. He started to call Liz and Soul.

"Liz. You need to come over! There's a clown-" Kid said. He heard Liz laugh nervously.

"Haha, I know that! I just don't think I should go..." Liz trailed off.

"What, are you afraid of clowns, too?" Kid mocked as he heard another nervous laugh.

"Noooooo," Liz said as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Lara is having her time of the month..." Kid sweatdropped and heard sounds of struggle. He soon heard Lara's voice through the phone.

"Is Damien there?" Lara asked.

"Yes..." Kid answered slowly. Lara giggled with excitement.

"We'll be right there!" Lara answered and hung up. Kid took a second to take it in and called Tsubaki.

"We need your help. There's a clown attacking the city." Kid said. Tsubaki started to stutter.

"I-i-is Harry alright?!" Tsubaki asked. Kid sighed.

"Yes, but-"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Tsubaki said and hung up quickly.

Kid quickly called Harvar and Jackie, but was met with moans and groans which made him hang up quickly. Maka looked at him curiously.

"What did Jackie and Harvar say that made you hang up?" Maka asked.

"NOTHING!" Kid screamed, which Maka quickly got what he meant.

"Ew..." Maka said as both of them blushed.

"I think that's enough people..." Kid said while Maka nodded in agreement. They dropped off Rosa at the hospital and made their way back at the fight scene.

"We should call Kim and Ox about their daughter." Maka said. Kid nodded and dialed their number. When they picked up, Kid and Maka were met with the same sounds Harvar and Jackie made. Kid hung up and looked at Maka.

"We can tell them later."

666666

Damien and Brooke slashed at the clown and barely made any damage.

"Dammit, it must be supported by black blood." Damien gritted his teeth. Brooke looked over at her brother.

"What's black blood?" Brooke asked as she dodged a swing from the clown.

"Black blood is something special that makes you stronger. But every bode has its payoff. It grants power, but everyday you lose a piece of your mind. Madness." Damien explained. Brooke looked at him and smiled drunkenly.

"I dunno wut ur talkin bout, butt I think itz purty neet!" Brooke giggled and swung Harry lazily.

"Gah, what's up with Brooke? Her resonance with me is messed up!" Harry said through his weapon form.

"Brooke, calm down!" Damien ordered as the clown punched her in the chest. "Brooke!" Brooke got up, unphased by the hit.

"C'mon, try better!" Brooke encouraged the clown as it hit her again. Damien yelled in retaliation and ran up its arm to its head. He took Heidi and jammed her into its eye. It gave an inhuman scream and threw Damien off. The giant clown kneeled on one knee and tried to nurse his eye. Damien started to get a headache.

_Look, if we're going to stop the clown, we'll need to get Brooke straight. Grab her and I'll handle the rest._ Zeus ordered. Damien shook his head.

_I'm not sure..._

_I won't do anything bad._ Zeus said. Damien thought it over and responded.

_Fine._ Damien said as he walked towards Brooke.

_By the way, the case with the black blood doesn't always cause madness._ Zeus winked as Damien started to feel reassured. Damien felt Zeus leave his head as he grabbed Brooke. All of the world seemed to have disappeared, leaving him and Brooke in a dark area that seemed to go on infinitely.

"Where am I?" Damien spoke out loud. Zeus' voice echoed through the empty space.

"You're inside Brooke's subconscious." Zeus said. Damien looked around the vast emptiness.

"Huh. I knew Brooke was pretty boring, but not this boring." Damien commented on the nothingness. He literally heard Zeus facepalm.

"Ugh, this is the black blood Brooke's subconscious. A world of nothing. Well, not partically nothing. It'd be more precise to say something along the lines of clouded." Zeus explained. Damien started to get confused.

"Clouded?"

"Yes, clouded. All common sense and judgement are lost in this subconscious. To think, a dimension without judgement." Zeus audibly shuddered.

"Well, how am I supposed to defog it?" Damien asked.

"The subconscience serves as a centerpoint of all emotion. The decisions between good and bad is created here. But it also serves as a memory corridor. It holds all important memories that create or display a great emotion. The black blood Brooke is probably guarding an emotion that created her." Zeus said.

"What do you mean by 'created her'." Damien asked again. Zeus sighed at the barrage of questions.

"The black blood Brooke drives the real Brooke with a repressed memory in her head. A repressed memory is a memory someone can't remember, right? So, the black blood Brooke can alter it as much as it pleases. The memory can be something positive, but appear to be chaotic and bad." Zeus told him.

"So, I'm supposed to destroy the memory?" Damien asked once more.

"No, only keep the black blood Brooke from altering it anymore. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's stop it!" Zeus said as Damien ran into the black clouds.

_On the next chapter..._

_When Damien and Zeus journey into the depths of Brooke's subconscience, Damien finds memories of their childhood and reflects on what happened when they were children. Meanwhile, the first gen resonance group, Heidi, and Harry protect the empty bodies of Damien and Brooke as the first gen resonance group discuss if HE is the cause of the attack. Will they be able to protect them? And will Damien pull Brooke from the darkness?_

_**Chapter 7: Into the Subconscience: The Repressed Memory or the Ugly Truth?**_

A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating quickly. I just started school this year and it's really hard. But I'll try to update as much as I can. Back to the story, I think Lara may be jelaous. Also, Jackie and Kim are getting freaky in this story and this may have an aftermath (hint-hint). Rosa and Heidi seems to be on good terms, will this make the Heidi-Damien relationship hard to keep together. I'd like to add that we reached over 600 views. 66 more and Damien will be pleaed. I almost forgot, the movie Damien and Rosa were talking about was an internet movie called "The Far Cry Experience" with Christopher Mints-Plasse and Micheal Mando. I don't own _Far Cry_, but it's pretty funny and you can watch it on YouTube. Be warned, it has _a lot_ of curse words. A lot. So be careful if you aren't comfortable with F and S. I also have been playing some new games, so that got in the way of updating. Oops. Bye.


End file.
